Harry Potter & The Jedi Wizard  Part 2
by The Black Widow1
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets. FINALLY got around to finishing 5 chapters, you get them every 1st of the month. So how else will our Jedi Wizard change the original plot? Let's find out.
1. Sleepless In The Temple

**Hi all, sorry I took forever to redo this story, it completely slipped my mind until just recently, but I have 5 chapters completed and I'm updating once a month on the 1****st**** of the month, gives me plenty of time to keep ahead. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Sleepless in the Temple

In a room that he'd just finished fixing; a young Jedi sat, cross legged, meditating. As far as he could tell, he'd been there for nearly a day, but he knew outside, only an hour had passed.

He focused on his breathing, keeping his mind in total balance, finding peace. His face looked perfectly calm, but suddenly he closed eyes became scrunched.

He saw himself, and his best friend, Harry Potter, in a dark but open space, there were statues flanking the stone walkway which they stood on, depicting very large snakes, the funny thing was that he saw this from a third person's view, but they didn't acknowledge his presence, stranger still was how he referred to himself as another person.

They were both running towards something, away from where he watched, he seemed to float behind them, keeping the same distance, until the statue of a balding head with a massively long beard came into view.

The two knelt down by the unconscious body of a small, redheaded girl, and they were attacked by lightsaber, when Andrew's eyes flew open.

His breathing was now erratic, he knew what he saw wasn't real, at least not yet, it was a vision of a possible future.

"Padawan Payne, session ended," a computerised voice announced as the doors opened with a slight hissing sound.

Andrew blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden light, and then he stood up and left the hyper meditation room.

He looked at his watch, not completely sure why since he knew the stupid thing would be wrong now.

"How was it Andrew?" his Master asked, walking up to him.

"Relaxing Master, but you know I'm not sleeping any time soon," Andrew stretched letting his numb joints click back where they belonged "What time is it?"

"Getting close to eleven pm," Jarod answered, before adding "on July the thirtieth if it helps"

Andrew chuckled a little drily, "Thank you Master, if you'll excuse me, I need to write a letter to Harry, it's his birthday tomorrow,"

"Of course, run along," Jarod smiled fondly and then yawned, deciding that it was time for him to go to bed and knowing that his apprentice would somehow manage to 'entertain' himself through the night.

Andrew dashed up to his room and slipped into his bedroom, he grabbed a piece of parchment and sat at his desk to write a letter.

An hour later he read over it.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_How've you been? I've not heard from you since that day in the hospital, Mel's fine, she's become a witch, I'm not sure if that's good or bad, anyway Dumbledore's been tutoring her so that as soon as she's been sorted she'll be in our year. Personally I'm convinced that she'll be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw._

_Let me think, what else has been happening around here … we've got a bunch of aliens staying here, at least we __think__ they're aliens ... anyway they're AWESOME musicians, one says he's a vampire and his name is Kain, one's a demon called Raziel, one comes from a planet called Veldin (which I've never heard of) and calls himself Ratchet and the last one calls himself Jak, but thinks his home's been invaded._

_That was before we calmed them all down, they went nuts when they showed up from literally nowhere, don't worry nobody was killed, but Kain left a bite mark in Master McKnight's neck and I got a nasty bruise from Ratchet's wrench._

_I feel like I'm ... OH YEAH, you will NOT believe this mate, but I just remembered that there's one more AND HE IS LITERALLY A RACCOON, he calls himself Sly Cooper and he keeps trying to steal my lightsaber, he's a master of stealth and we're considering hiring him as a teacher because he has mad skills._

_Ron and Hermione have been writing to me too, telling me that you're not replying to any of their letters, you'd best do so soon or I swear that Ron'll do something drastic, and I'd be backing him up dude._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Andrew_

After writing that Andrew turned to the unwrapped present and quickly wrapped it with the Force, just then there was a knock on his door.

"Just a second," he called, trying to hide all the wizard related stuff, but Mel just walked in and Andrew dumped it all on the bed with a sigh "don't scare me like that ok?" Andrew said with exasperation as his owl Snowfire soared through the window.

He landed on Mel's shoulder and she stroked his feathers as he nipped at her finger lightly "Hey boy,"

Andrew held up Harry's letter and present "you up for a delivery Snowfire?" he hooted and held his leg out to let Andrew tie them on, he stroked the owl's back when he was done "Say 'hi' to Hedwig for me," Snowfire nodded and took off out the window, into the night.

"Anyway I don't know what you're complaining about," Mel said a little scathingly.

"Only that I had a few books from last year out and we're not supposed to let anyone below Knight Rank know about the wizarding world," Andrew replied.

She sighed "That's what your cupboard is for, keeping things out of sight," she then yawned and Andrew looked at his clock, it was nearly midnight.

"Bedtime I think Mel," he thought aloud as she hugged him.

"What about you?" she asked sleepily.

"Well I've got a few more projects to work on, they'll keep me busy for a few hours," Andrew replied absent mindedly.

"Nothing else?"

"Well our um ... guests might be up to some band practise tonight?" this caused her to giggle.

"Ok, goodnight Andrew," she said as she slowly drifted out his door.

He flicked his hand and the door closed, he sighed and turned to his slightly cluttered desk.

"_(So, what to do next,)_" he thought to himself as he sifted through his designs glancing at them briefly before setting them on fire, "_(I should have burned those two ages ago, finished them already,)_" he watched as plans for gauntlets, foot pads and a suspicious looking chain crinkled into ash in his burning bin.

"_(Here we go, this one,)_" he glanced at the one he'd decided to work on and burned it before he set to work. "_(Thank the Force for photographic memory.)_"

Wanting to have this particular design ready for the start of term feast, Andrew set to work.

At three in the morning he had one finished and ready to test, which he did on one of the night watchmen, it was fun. He bumped into Raziel on his way back to his room and asked for some help.

Funnily enough the first one always took longer than the rest did, a second silver ball with a golden cross on top was done and he turned to Raziel.

"Could you make a few copies for me? I can't use magic outside school," Andrew asked, the blue boned demon nodded silently and waved his claws over the ball and there were eight of them.

"_(Is that enough?)_" He asked, he had to use his mind to speak because he had no jaw.

"Plenty, thanks Raz, we playing tonight I'm getting a little bored," Andrew pouted a little, knowing it never worked.

Raziel shrugged "_(Sure why not ... Kain is rounding them up, they'll meet us there)_" they 'jogged' to a sound-proofed room and played around with music and singing until about seven in the morning, mostly television themes for fun.

At that point Andrew's communicator went off, he switched it on and his Master's hologram was there "Morning Master," Andrew said a little too brightly for that time in the morning.

He yawned back "Good morning my young apprentice, could you come to my office? Master McKnight has an assignment for you,"

"I'm on my way Master," Andrew shut down his communicator and looked back to the others "Try and behave yourselves guys?" he joked before dashing off.

A minute later he knocked on Jarod's office door. "Come in?" Andrew walked in and bowed to the two Masters there, Jarod Cooper was slightly ginger haired with a silver streak on the left which he kept slicked back. Julian McKnight however had all white hair which he grew long and kept in a ponytail which also grew into a short pointed beard.

"You have an assignment for me Masters?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, you may have noticed that our guests have been getting an unfortunate dose of cabin fever and they're getting desperate to get out of the temple once in a while," McKnight explained, Andrew nodded to indicate that he was keeping up, so Jarod took over.

"Kain has explained that he can disguise himself to look like Vampires found on Earth, which would still leave a problem if Muggles didn't know they exist," he flopped a newspaper onto his desk, the headline read _"Vampires Exposed, Public Crying out for 'Nosferatu Registration'"_.

"Wow, the Wizarding World has to be freaking out over this one," Andrew said as he picked the paper up and scanned through the article, it seemed that a fledgling vampire broke into a late night Parliament meeting that was going out nationwide on live television, he then went on to actually feed off of three people, but thankfully there were no deaths. "No way will it be possible to cover this up ... six million people watch Parliament sessions?"

The two masters laughed at that "The point Andrew is that the other four are still going to be conspicuous if they go out in public, especially since two of them have tails, so we'd like you to attempt to make a device that will hide their appearances." McKnight explained.

"Well I was already working on something for Raz, something he can feed on which hopefully should temporally turn him back into his vampiric form, I was hoping to test it today, as for the other three maybe holo watches?" Andrew asked, and the two Masters nodded.

"Our thoughts exactly, when can you get started?" Jarod asked.

"As soon as Mel's lessons are over today, Dumbledore sometimes lets me help out which is fun since he permits me to use Magic outside of school for teaching purposes," Andrew grinned.

"Very well then I suggest that you go and see if he needs you today then, he arrived just before we called," McKnight said as he waved the young Padawan off.

In another room Mel was sitting with Dumbledore "So what are you teaching me today Sir?" she asked.

"Today we are starting your end of year exams, if you just remember everything I have taught you over the past few weeks you should pass with flying colours and be with students your own age at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained and Mel couldn't help letting out a groan, which caused him to smile sympathetically.

Just then there was a knock on the door "Enter," Dumbledore called and Andrew entered.

"Need any help today Professor?" he asked as he entered.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but we are performing end of year exams today," Dumbledore replied, causing Andrew's face to drop.

"Um, mind if I sit in, I've been given a project or two to try and get done before going back to school and since this room's going to be quiet it's fairly perfect to do a bit of drawing," Andrew asked, Dumbledore nodded and motioned him to sit next to Mel as he passed her the first exam.

To start with Andrew took his watch off and sketched it out, then he added schematics of the inside and stared at it intently, picking out which pieces could be replaced and what programming any new parts would need in order for the watch to function as needed.

As he was half way through the design, Dumbledore took a seat next to him and looked over his shoulder, taking a fascination for Andrew's inventions and wondering what it was supposed to do and how it worked.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore noticed a message on the page, it said 'Permission to use magic sir?', he raised his eyebrows and pointed his wand at the page and the word 'Granted' appeared underneath.

Smiling Andrew got his wand out, pointed it at his watch and said "Duplicus" causing an exact copy to appear next to the original.

Dumbledore and Mel looked at Andrew then, Dumbledore looked shocked and Mel looked impressed.

"I have never heard of that spell Andrew," Dumbledore stated, this scared Mel since he was over a hundred and fifty years old but didn't surprise Andrew.

"I invented it sir, I've actually been dying to try it for the past week," he explained with a smile.

"I feel I should warn you against mass experimentation with new spells Andrew," Dumbledore cautioned, "new spells need to be tested for safety and approved by the Committee for Experimental Charms, you will need to show a representative all theory which went towards the spell and demonstrate its function, if it is deemed safe it may well be taught to students at Hogwarts, if not then it will most likely be made illegal," he explained.

"And if I make any further developments to it?" Andrew asked.

"You will need to inform them and possibly have it retested," Dumbledore answered.

"Um, if you were the representative ...?" Andrew started his obvious question.

Dumbledore smiled "I would say that the spell seems perfectly safe and acceptable, if you like I can send an Owl to a friend I have in that department and request a visit tomorrow,"

"Department, Sir?" Mel asked.

"Yes of the Ministry of Magic, they are responsible for keeping Magic a secret from Muggles, part of which includes monitoring underage magic, in fact if I were not here to supervise then the two of you might be in severe trouble and Andrew might in fact be expelled by law and his wand destroyed," Dumbledore explained.

"You know I wondered who'd be having a bad day thanks to that vampire last night," Andrew wondered aloud "Anyway I better take this away and make a proto type," he put his own watch back on and carried the copy away "have fun Mel" he joked as he ran off.

After getting back to his room which doubled up as a lab, he sat as his desk and opened the spare watch up, got together the parts he needed and got to work, by lunch time he'd finished.

"I hate working so fast at times," he whined as he stood up and went to find Sly, he had the bigger tail so he'd be the best test run, if the watch could disguise him perfectly then it would work perfectly on Ratchet and Jak, at least in theory. But then his stomach grumbled and he realised he hadn't eaten at all since before he went into the hyper meditation room.

"_(Ok, lunch first,)_" he decided and went to eat.

Luckily he bumped into Sly when he sat down with Mel; strangely enough the guy was eating a fish stew.

"I thought Raccoons ate nuts like Squirrels," Andrew said before taking a bite of his sandwich, which he started gagging on when he tasted peanut butter.

"Nah I eat about anything I can get my paws on," Sly answered, he gave Andrew a side-glance and stole the rest of his sandwich, but Andrew caught his wrist and slapped the watch on.

"Test it," the Raccoon was ordered while the young Jedi washed his mouth out, he wasn't exactly a fan of nuts of any kind. Sly gave him a confused look and Andrew pressed one of the buttons.

Suddenly an eighteen year old man was sat there; he had grey hair with black streaks, blackened eye sockets, dark brown eyes and, thankfully, no tail.

Being a little curious, Mel felt around to see if Sly's tail was in fact gone, but she smiled in an 'I'm slightly confused' way when Sly went rigid "Found it," she announced.

"Yeah the watch creates a holographic field around your body which hides anything that isn't human, but it's still there, so you can accidently brush somebody with your tail and it might bring up some um, awkward questions," Andrew explained, noting that Sly's ears weren't showing either.

Sly took the watch off, knowing Andrew needed to make more, so he went back to his room, calling Raziel as he went, without an answer.

Forgetting about it, Andrew got down to making Raziel's 'medicine'. About an hour later he had a concoction ready to try and he called Raziel again.

"(_Raz, could you come here please?_)" Andrew asked.

"(_Where are you?_)" He answered this time.

"(_My room_)"

There was a knock on Andrew's door, he waved his hand and the door opened, revealing Raziel.

"Got one ready, try this" Andrew announced as he picked up a large phial with a misty swirl inside and passed it to the demon before him.

"(_What_should _this do?_)" Raziel asked.

"Well, it _should_ give you enough energy to revert to your vampiric form, you'll still need to feed from souls, but you'll look like a vampire," Andrew explained.

Without another thought Raziel pulled back his cowl and made a sound much like taking a deep breath, and the soul floated from the phial and into Raziel's throat.

At first both of them thought that it hadn't worked, but then Raziel doubled over in pain as his wings repaired themselves, first the membranes then the bones, which snapped into place, the next thing to return was his jaw bone, then skin covered his body and a pale-skinned, yellow-eyed, bat-winged vampire was on all fours before the young Jedi.

"Right, now just wait here and don't move, I'll get you some clothes," Andrew said and ran from the room.

After searching for two minutes, Andrew found Kain and asked for help, he explained what had happened and Kain gave Andrew some leather leggings in Raziel's size.

But unfortunately when Andrew got back to his room Raziel had reverted to his demonic form.

"Ok then, give me a minute, get those leggings on, and I'll see if I can make it more potent," Andrew suggested while helping the demon to his feet.

"(_Was it supposed to be so painful?_)" Raz gasped, taking huge gulps of calming air.

"Well thinking on it I'm not too surprised, think about it, you're re-growing the bones from your wings, and your jaw, that's bound to hurt, but hopefully we'll be able to make this a much stronger dosage, that way it can last twenty four hours." Andrew explained.

"(_The other option is to just get used to it, since I now know what to expect I can ready myself in advance,_)" the demon suggested.

"True, but this one should last longer," Andrew said as he handed another phial to his friend.

When the vampire Raziel stood before him once more Andrew asked how long the previous dose lasted "About five minutes," he said, shocking himself "I never thought that I'd be so happy to actually hear my voice coming from my mouth," he mused.

Andrew laughed and went to work on the rest of the holo-watches, making the suggestion that Raz time how long that dose lasted so that he could make a comparison and calculate how strong a dose would need to be to last a full day.

Raziel nodded and left without another word whilst Andrew thought about how Harry was enjoying his birthday.

**Well that's all for now (how am I doing so far?) the next chapter will take a while, I'm planning to tell it from number 4, The Burrow and the Temple, so please bear with me.**


	2. Birthday Disaster & Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, but seriously I own nothing ... except what I have receipts for.**

Chapter 2 – Birthday Disaster and Rescue Mission

**The Burrow**

Ron was pacing franticly, not once during the summer did Harry reply to a letter from him, Hermione had mentioned by letter that he wasn't replying to her either. He'd also written to Andrew but he hadn't had much chance to write to anyone since he was busy with Jedi duties. Harry wasn't someone who ignored anyone ... ever.

"Mum ..." he started.

"Ronald no, we are not going to just barge into their home to get Harry, for all we know he simply can't send his owl without attracting muggle attention!" Mrs Weasley snapped, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"There is also the fact that Muggles stopped using birds for delivering post centuries ago, so he's probably been forbidden from using his owl, he also cannot use the Muggle postman because he won't know our address," Mr Weasley supplied.

Ron sighed; knowing arguing wouldn't get him anywhere and walked away dejectedly.

As he was passing through the front room someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cupboard under the stairs.

"OI! Mmmph!" he tried yelling angrily at the twins who were now covering his mouth with their hands.

"We're thinking on borrowing Dad's car to go get Harry, interested?" Fred asked in a whisper, Ron didn't need to think, he nodded.

"Good," they both said and uncovered his mouth.

"Andrew might want to help too," Ron said.

"We thought of that, which is why we've got Hermes in our room, come on," George replied as he opened the door and they left, heading up the stairs.

**Jedi Temple**

Andrew was bored, he'd finished the watches already because Mel was _still_ doing end of year examinations.

He'd just spent the past hour challenging Raziel, Kain, Jak and Ratchet to an all out brawl, under the guise of a sparring match, and couldn't think of much to do, so he was in the recreational area of the temple, watching, of all things, a rerun of Thomas the Tank Engine, one of the five-year-olds had set the channel and then hidden the remote.

"Raz?" he asked

"(_Hmm?_)" He groaned, obviously being bored himself.

"You think it's physically possible to die of boredom?"

"(_About as possible as me being bored to tears, since I have no tear ducts_)" he answered.

"Why do you keep talking to him, he never answers back," demanded one of the younger girls, she wasn't paying attention to the TV either.

"He's a telepath," Andrew explained resignedly "he talks with his mind,"

Just then Jarod made his presence known.

"Give yourself a few years and you will hear him too," he explained calmly, Andrew chuckled dryly.

"In a way he's like midichlorians, when you quiet your mind, you hear them," with that realization he giggled, Raziel too started shaking with mirth.

"Hi Andrew," Mel said as she slumped into a chair, mentally exhausted "four tests in one day … my brain hurts," she whined.

"(_My heart would bleed for you if I had one_)" Raziel drawled, Mel just glared at him.

"Shut up Raz!" she snapped, Raziel simply held up his index claw and got told off by Jarod for being rude, not that any of the younglings knew why.

Before he could remove the offending claw, a dark brown, almost black, feathered screech owl perched itself there.

"Oh, hello," Andrew said politely as he held out a letter for him.

"(_Get this animal off of me; I'm a demon, not a perch!_)" Raziel thought bitterly.

As soon as the letter was removed Hermes took off and Andrew read his letter.

_Hey Andrew,_

_I worried mate, I've not heard from Harry and I can't get any help from my parents, they're convinced that nothing's wrong, so in their total wisdom, Gred and Forge have come up with a plan to find out what's happened to Harry and rescue him if we have to, I really don't know if you'll get this, because the last letter I got from you said you'd not slept in a while, I don't know if you're sleeping it off yet._

_If you are or if that's about to happen then don't worry, the twins and I can handle it, but if not then let me know and I'll see you at Harry's. We're planning on going at night so that the Muggles don't cause us too much trouble._

_Hope you're good mate_

_Ron_

_Ps. can you send me directions to Harry's house?_

Andrew laughed when he'd read the postscript.

"It's from Ron, he and the twins are planning a night-time rescue for Harry and have offered me to come along," he explained.

"Well, you're not planning on going are you?" Mel asked in a suggestive tone.

"Thinking on it, I've got nothing to do tonight and at the very least I could keep them from getting caught or arrested, may I master?" Andrew asked.

Jarod thought it over; then noticing that Hermes was seemingly waiting to deliver Andrew's answer said "You'd better start writing those directions, start from a well-known land mark, and then tell them you'll meet them there." Andrew started doing as he was told "But I have conditions, first, you're to take a shuttle car and have it returned by the latest of five pm tomorrow, and two, I want you to take someone with you in case that Mr. Dursley turns violent."

Andrew stopped writing to think on that "Raz, you up for getting outta here for one night?"

"(_Why me?_)" He wasn't unwilling, just curious as to why he was the first choice.

"Well, you're quiet, sneaky and blend in to dark places, perfect for a night op," Andrew reasoned, returned to his reply.

"That plus you're handy with a sword and telekinetic, both of which would be useful against Harry's uncle," chipped in Mel.

"(_He is a formidable opponent?_)" Raziel asked.

"No, just roughly the size, shape and weight of a small whale," Andrew answered absently mindedly and causing Mel to burst out laughing "… I didn't mean to say that."

"Andrew, that was rude," Jarod scolded, forcing himself not to laugh.

"Sorry master, shall I submit an apology to Mr. Dursley in writing?" Andrew asked sarcastically, that was it for Jarod, he charged from the room to save face.

After Andrew finished writing his directions he added 'I'm in, see you at Privet Drive, tomorrow night, that'll give you guys a chance to stock up on some sleep, by the way, I'm bringing someone else too in case we screw up'.

**Privet Drive**

Harry sat on his bed, having suffered from the worst birthday in the history of bad birthdays. First he wakes up thinking that his friends had forgotten his existence, then his birthday was ignored altogether, which is nothing unusual at the Dursley house, then he was forced to stay in his room and act like he didn't exist, then a house-elf turns up and explains that he's the reason he hadn't gotten any letters and now thanks to that same elf he wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts because his uncle had found out that he couldn't use magic outside of school.

"Hedwig, if we ever see that elf again, remind me to kill him?" she only blinked from her cage in reply, Harry sighed and got himself ready for bed, since he couldn't open the door to use the toilet, it was locked.

The next morning he was woken up to the sound of drills, he unwillingly opened his eyes, searched around for his glasses and looked out the window, only to see, to his horror, that bars were being installed on his window.

There was a rattling noise behind him and he saw a cat flap of sorts had been installed into his door so that food, if you could call it food, could be pushed into the room for him.

Harry was let out once that morning, so that he could use the toilet and whilst at it, brush his teeth, then he was unceremoniously shoved back into the room with nothing to do but sit in there and wait for his next meal, which didn't come until late afternoon, by which time Harry's insides were burning with hunger, this time he forced himself not to eat it all so that Hedwig could have something and not starve herself, she looked disgusted at her 'food'.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, but we don't have anything else," he said as he placed the empty dish back by the flap.

He went to bed, having nothing better to do, and quickly fell asleep, mainly due to boredom.

He was woken from a bad dream by Ron knocking on his window.

"Ron?" what are you … what the …?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence; Ron, Fred and George were all sitting in a flying car outside his bedroom window.

Andrew watched with slight shock as Ron explained to Harry what they had planned whilst Raziel was just amused.

Andrew was brought out of his stupor when he saw Harry tying something around the bars over his window.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA, guys," he hissed up to them, he looked at the gloves on his hands and leapt at the wall, much to his friends' surprise, he stuck to the wall and started to climb "before you ask, I've been reading _way_ too many comics lately," he said as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt "this'll be quieter, by the way, did you get my birthday gift?"

"Yeah, along with everything else that's been owled to me, but it's locked up with my other magic-related things," Harry explained, and they all nodded.

"Ready down there?" Andrew asked quietly, Raziel answered, except no one heard him but Andrew. He cut the bars and asked Harry to give them a nudge, they fell and Raziel caught them, not even stumbling.

Andrew pulled himself in and Raziel leapt through the open window in one bound, having already left the bars on the lawn.

"Right, where's your stuff?" Andrew asked.

"In the cupboard under the stairs, be careful of the bottom step, it creaks," Harry explained whilst Fred started passing Hedwig and anything else that Harry wanted out to Ron.

Andrew linked himself to the force and found the lock on the door, then drifted his hand towards the hinges of the door and there was a click as it opened, they other boys noticed a distinct clicking noise as Raziel walked.

The two leapt down the stairs, Andrew using his 'spider-gloves' to pull himself into the hallway to stick to a wall with the matching boots while Raziel simply bounded off a wall to avoid the creaking step.

In the bedroom it seemed to the boys that Andrew was talking to himself in hushed tones.

"Crap … it's a padlock, they make a fair bit of noise when broken, besides I want to leave no evidence that we were here if I can … yes I am … I agree …" there was the tiny sound of scratching metal as the screws in the cupboard's hinges were undone, followed by the trunk scraping across the carpet and finally more scratching as the screws were replaced "Right, you get to the top of the stairs and I'll send this up … yeah, use the walls, but not your claws, they'll leave a tell-tale sign that someone vandalized the place," about a minute later, Raziel walked through the doorway, easily carrying the trunk by himself while Andrew scaled the wall using one hand and his feet while carrying Harry's post.

"We got everything?" they nodded "I'll take the trunk in my car, get going," he shut the door and locked it "Raziel, put the trunk down and untie the bars, I'll send the trunk down to you," Raziel nodded and jumped out of the window, he took hold of his wings and used them to glide gracefully and silently to the ground, he untied the bars and looked intently to the open window.

Andrew levitated the trunk out of the window and dropped it as George pulled the rope back into the car. By now Andrew had left the bedroom, shut the window and had waited for Raziel to levitate the bars back into place, Andrew used make-shift webbing to hold the bars in place, by the time anybody woke up they'd have disintegrated, and then used his lightsaber to weld the bars back together.

He pushed off the wall with his legs and used a webline to safely make his way to the ground, Fred, who was driving the flying car, waited for the Jedi and demon to place the trunk in the back, throw them a two-way radio, jump into the front seats and start driving before he moved anywhere.

"I take it you're planning to follow us," George said into the radio.

"_Yep_," Andrew replied.

"How exactly," Ron asked when George pressed the talk button "we're flying; you'll not be able to keep up,"

By this time Harry was wearing a knowing smile, but the others played it up to him being happy over Hedwig's release from her cage.

"_Oh yeah? Watch this!_" Andrew challenged as the car below picked up speed dangerously, their jaws dropped when they saw it transform from a car into a small jet powered aircraft and joined them in the air Andrew laughed over the radio "_Judging by those looks, I'd say you're impressed,_"

They nodded numbly and Raziel motioned for them to lead on and so Fred did.

While they flew, Harry filled them in on his visit from Dobby and read his letters. When he got to his birthday presents he became confused by Andrew's, he held it up to the window and said "Andrew, what is this?"

From his cockpit Andrew squinted across "_Oh that's your own lightsaber, it's not been set to anyone yet, but the next person to activate it will be the only person who can use it safely, I was hoping to teach you to fence during my spare time this year, if you're interested, if not they're good for opening doors at the very least,_" he explained.

"That'd be great, when do we start?"

"_Not now!_" Andrew joked then promised to give Harry a quick lesson later that day.

It was quite amusing, mainly to Harry and the pair in the shuttle car, to hear about how angry Percy was when he found out that the twins had used Hermes without permission, regardless of the fact that he would have said 'no' even if asked.

Just as the sky was beginning to pale George pointed out a main road.

"_Does that road go by your house?" _Andrew asked, Ron nodded to him_ "Then I'd suggest you land and go by the road, you're a bit conspicuous,_" Andrew suggested, Fred agreed with him and started his decent, only for Andrew to then overshoot them.

He quickly made a transformation landing but was still ahead, George told Andrew that they'd have to make a turn off the road, which he missed, and he made an impressive handbrake turn to swing around and still make the country lane, which doubled up as a driveway, without either hitting anything or damaging his car.

When Fred stopped his car they were sitting outside a small garage, Andrew blocking them in slightly, everybody got out and the nonfamily members looked at The Burrow.

"(_Just so you know Andrew, you're not the only one who thinks this looks bizarre,_)" the others turned to look at him, hearing him for once; Andrew chuckled and patted the demon on the shoulder.

"No my friend, you are," he said.

"I thought that guy was a … what's the word?" Ron asked.

"Mute?" Harry suggested and Ron nodded.

"(_In the sense of being verbal, yes I am a mute,_)" Raziel pulled his cowl aside to show his face, but they didn't recoil from him "(_I am only able to speak through telepathy, speech of the mind, I'm surprised that your minds are quiet enough to actually hear me when they were not only hours ago,_)"

Fred quickly changed the subject to tell everyone the plan, sneak in, go to bed and pretend that Harry turned up in the middle of the night when they were called for breakfast.

"(_He honestly doesn't think that will work … does he?_)" Raziel asked, focusing on letting only Andrew hear his thoughts.

Andrew looked at him shrewdly "(_You know something, don't you,_)" Raziel had a look on his face that said he didn't, but he spoke to the group anyway.

"(_That won't work,_)" he told them.

"Why?" George asked, mock insult in his voice, Raziel only recovered his face and pointed at the house, right where Ron was looking, and he was already frozen in fear.

Mrs. Weasley was marching towards them, scattering chickens, some of which retreated into the patch of corn crops, with a look of thunder on her face.

Andrew and Raziel instinctively took a step back "You saw her through the kitchen window didn't you," Andrew muttered, Raziel only nodded and stepped into the car to put on some leggings and take his 'medication'.

"Ah," said Fred.

"Oh dear," said George, both of them sounding like men resigned to the gallows.

Their mother stopped in front of them, hands on her hips.

"So," she said, her tone matching the look on her face, Andrew took another step, ready to use his car for cover.

"Morning Mum," George said, sounding cheerful and like nothing was wrong.

"(_Idiot!_)" Andrew thought and took cover by diving over the bonnet of his car.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs. Weasley asked in the deadliest of whispers, in the passenger seat of the car, Raziel leaned across the driver's seat and pressed the down switch for the driver's window.

"They should be running by now," Andrew whispered.

"Or taking a step back," Raziel added with a nod.

"_Why aren't they at least cowering before her_? Can't you feel her anger from here, wait, don't answer that, you're a telepath."

By now Fred had tried to explain but that had just gotten her started on a tirade, which was mostly a guilt trip, based on a list of what was making her worried about them.

Then she mentioned how she never had to deal with something like this from their brothers, Fred muttered one name sulkily, though Andrew never heard which name, and that was it, she exploded. Every measure of Andrew's courage and self control was needed to keep him from diving through the open window, starting the car and driving like a bat out of hell in the first direction he saw which happened to be away from 'the scary lady'.

After she seemed to be finished she turned to Harry, Andrew felt sorry for him, he understandably took a step back, but she only said she was pleased to see him and then asked where the other two had disappeared to, Andrew quickly grabbed his handkerchief tied it to the handle of his lightsaber and waved it from his hiding place, behind the front wheels of the car.

It had the desired effect of breaking the ice and loosening the tension because Mrs. Weasley laughed. "You can come out now, she's finished shouting," Ron called as Andrew tentatively poked his head above the bonnet.

"So, how about some breakfast?" she asked, Andrew nodded ad Raziel stepped from the car, Mrs. Weasley froze "Vampire!"

"Whoa, calm down, he only looks like a vampire to blend in, your sons can confirm that he didn't look like a vampire five minutes ago, besides, how many vampires do you see with wings? When do you see a vampire out in daylight?" Andrew reasoned, jumping in between Raziel and Mrs. Weasley's, now drawn, wand.

"How'd you do that?" Fred asked.

"I am a demon who feeds on the souls of my enemies, Andrew came up with an extra potent soul-like substance, which allows me to reassume my appearance from when I was a vampire." Raziel explained, making the boys jump at the fact he'd spoken aloud.

Wary, but trusting her sons' judgment, not to mention Andrew's logic, Mrs. Weasley lowered her wand and they all went inside, where Andrew and Harry had their first experience of a wizarding home, Mrs. Weasley started making breakfast, glaring angrily at her sons from time to time and pretending Raziel wasn't there while muttering to herself.

"Of course I don't blame _you_ dear," she said to Harry, tipping far too many sausages onto his plate, but then he did look underfed "Arthur and I have been worried about you too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written to Ron by Friday …"

"You never told me!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"That doesn't give you the right to fly an illegal car halfway across the country; you could have been seen by anyone!" his mother shouted back.

"She's got a point, for goodness sake if I hadn't have stopped you ripping the bars off the window there's no telling who you could've woken up," Andrew pointed out.

"It was cloudy Mum," Fred offered with his mouth full.

"You keep your mouth shut while you're eating!" she snapped as she flicked her wand at the sink and the dishes began washing themselves.

"Can you teach me that?" Andrew asked, you could almost see the stars of admiration in his eyes, but no one heard him.

"What would you like to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked Raziel.

"If I were to eat human food I would become violently ill, I would not wish to dishonour your cooking by vomiting, please forgive me," he answered, bowing his head apologetically.

"Uhhh, translation?" Harry asked.

"Basically vamps can't eat like we do without throwing up and he doesn't want to be rude," Andrew explained.

Just then Andrew heard a scream and whipped his head in the general direction of the stairs, only to catch a glimpse of red hair as it disappeared around the banister.

"Ginny," Ron explained as breakfast was placed in front of Andrew "my sister. She's been talking about Harry all summer."

Andrew removed his gloves so that he could eat and George remembered something "Why were you wearing those, it wasn't cold?"

Andrew leant back in his chair and lightly slid his fingertips down the wall, and then with the same hand he placed a glove on and tried again, his fingertips didn't budge.

"As I told both Harry and Ron in what few letters I've had chance to write, I've not been sleeping lately, when that happens, I tend to invent things to pass the time at night, I said earlier that I've been reading too many comics lately, namely Spider-Man, with these gloves I can stick to and climb walls," he explained.

"Cool," Ron said, thinking the idea of climbing a wall by his fingertips interesting, but Harry started laughing.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Now we just need to make you the costume and Spider-Man lives," Andrew cocked his head to the side, slightly puzzled "well, most Jedi can see things before they happen, have quick reflexes, and last night you were sticking to walls and spinning webs, add the right costume and you could be the real thing," Harry explained and Andrew started laughing with him, picturing it in his head.

"So … what else do you get up to at night?" Fred asked, trying to avoid getting confused.

"Well, myself, Raz, another vampire, two aliens and a raccoon have formed a band and we tend to play through the night, Raz and Kain, the other vamp, don't need sleep but unfortunately the others do, so last night and the night before I was bored since all of my projects are completed, but thanks for the idea Harry," Andrew rambled, Harry gave him a questioning look, but Andrew didn't explain.

"I do have a word of advice for you, if I were you, I'd try to skip the start of term feast this year," Andrew added cryptically.

"Why?" Ron asked horror-struck.

"It's going to be a '_blast_'," Andrew answered with an impish grin.

Nothing more was said until the five plates were empty at which time Fred tried suggesting going to bed, but his mother wouldn't hear of it, it was their own fault if they were tired and that they were to de-gnome the garden, she told Harry that he could go to bed, but he offered to help and was keenly interested.

"What about you Andrew, we have a couple of spare beds if you want to use one," she offered.

"Nah, even if I wanted to I'm not going to be getting any sleep for about another week, besides, I assisted in rescuing Harry so I'll take a share in the punishment," the look on his face said 'and you're not going to change my mind', so the subject was dropped.

A minute or two later they were all in the back garden, Mrs. Weasley excluded and the Weasleys had shown Harry and Andrew both what a gnome was and how to de-gnome.

"So let me get this straight, you find a gnome, a hurl him, as far as you can, out of the garden," Andrew asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, we tend to compete on how far we can get them though," Fred answered as he tried to beat Ron's distance.

Harry tried to be kind to the gnomes and just drop one over the hedge, but it ended up biting his finger and flying nearly fifty feet away after he finally dislodged it.

"My turn?" Andrew asked, holding his hand out to a bush, George nodded and Andrew raised his catch into the air, he'd been holding it still for more than a minute.

Out of the corner of his eye Andrew noticed Ginny spying on Harry, and he decided to show off. The gnome started spinning slowly in the air, the speed slowly increased until the gnome's movements were nothing but a blur before it shot away, out of the garden and nearly eighty feet away.

"I think we have a winner," Ron joked, then he noticed Ginny and she was shocked at what the gnome had been doing, Andrew waved her over and she came.

"Who's up for me finishing this?" Andrew asked, they all nodded, knowing he couldn't do so as quickly as he claimed, but Andrew just flung his arms out towards the ground and slowly raised them, every remaining gnome levitated into the air.

"Wow!" Ginny said, awed.

"How are you _doing_ this?" the twins asked together.

"Power of the Force my friend," Andrew stated matter-of-factly as the gnomes started to spin at an extremely fast pace "I'd advice that you get behind me."

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny quickly moved, however Raziel stayed put, seemingly not bothered.

At first Andrew only shot one gnome, then another, then it started to look like a Gatling gun loaded with gnomes which was picking up speed until only one gnome was left, which was deliberately shot at the back of Raziel's head with blinding speed, except the demon simply tilted his head to the side and the gnome sailed past to join it's fellows.

"Was that a challenge, human?" Raziel asked in a dangerously low voice.

"No, just an opportunity for you to show off."

In the distance the front door slammed.

"Dad's home!" George announced and they started heading for the kitchen.

Once they got in a thought struck Andrew "Uhhh, what time is it?" Harry looked at his watch.

"Just gone ten, why?"

"I should contact my Master, he'll want to know how things went," with that he pulled a holo-communicator from his robes and activate it, a few moments later his master's face appeared "Master," Andrew greeted.

"Andrew, I take it that things went well?" Jarod asked,

"Yes, Harry's at The Burrow," Jarod gave him a questioning look "that's where the Weasleys live," he elaborated "when would you like me and Raziel to return?"

"Well the car's been booked out until five; you need to be back by then," Jarod answered, Andrew nodded, said his goodbyes and shut of his communicator.

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a chair, but now his eyes were fixed on Andrew's communicator with wonder, 'feeling' what he wanted, Andrew pulled out his spare an tossed it to him lightly.

Mr. Weasley started explaining why he 'was' so tired, while examining the communicator with keen interest, Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a telling off for the flying car whilst informing him that Harry was there, but the poor man was so tired his brain must have been going a little slow, when he did notice Harry he jumped in slight shock.

Mrs. Weasley shouted about Fred, George and Ron flying the car to Harry's and back, Mr. Weasley seemed impressed and then corrected himself and 'tried' to tell them off and failed miserably.

Ron motioned for Harry and Andrew to make a hasty exit and Raziel followed.

At the bottom of the staircase Raziel asked which floor Ron's bedroom was, Ron told him it was the top floor and Raziel agreed to meet them there, using his wings he flew up the narrow gap between the banisters.

"Need a lift?" Andrew offered, reminding the other two boys that Ginny was still there, she nodded shyly and he knelt on one knee so that she could hop on his back "Hold on tight," he suggested while pulling on his gloves.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders and fastened her ankles around his stomach; he leapt at the wall and started scaling his way along the wall while Harry and Ron walked next to him.

When they got to the third floor, Ginny asked quietly if she could be dropped off, Andrew set her down carefully on the floor and she went into her room, moving quickly and slamming her door.

"You know, it's kinda weird seeing her so shy, normally she never shuts up," Ron pointed out, Andrew flipped off the wall and walked with them.

"She's nervous, I can feel that much, I have a vague idea why, but I'll keep it to myself," he explained.

Two more floors up, they reached Ron's room, though Raziel wasn't anywhere to be seen, there was sounds of a scuffle coming from the attic.

"Don't worry about that, that's just the ghoul," Ron explained.

"But where the hell is …" Andrew cut off after hearing someone sound like the wind had been knocked out of them, he charged for the attic only to find Raziel, wraith blade 'in hand', battling with the ghoul.

"Die foul beast!" Raziel yelled as he charged it, Andrew shot out a webline and pulled him back "What are you doing!" Raziel demanded.

"I think the Weasleys consider this creature to be a pet, this isn't a bedroom, it's the attic," Andrew explained as the duo beat a hasty retreat.

When they got back to Harry and Ron, the latter snickered "It looks like he got you good," he laughed.

Raziel raised an eyebrow and Andrew pointed out a large gash on Raziel's forehead, which was already becoming a mere scratch.

They spent the day just lounging about, Andrew taught Harry how to at least not chop his own arm off with his lightsaber, until Andrew got up at about three in the afternoon, everyone else was still finishing their lunches, and announced that he had to be going, and asked which way London was.

They came to see him off, Raziel calmly stepped into the passenger's seat, Andrew passed Harry's trunk to Fred and George, leapt over the car and got in the driver's seat.

"I'll owl Hermione and let her know what happened," he called, Raziel's wings twitched irritably and Andrew started the engine "I'll see you at Diagon Alley when our letters turn up!"

The Weasleys, plus Harry, waved goodbye, whilst Andrew drove off, spun around and charged for them, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ginny had worried looks plastered on their faces, but the twins, Ron and Harry just smirked and stood their ground as the car transformed into the flight mode and soared over their heads.

**Well that's it for now, please review, and I'll be back on April Fool's Day ... or will I?**


	3. Sleeping in the Alley

**Hi all, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been having major computer issues and once I'd fixed those I'd totally lost my train of thought for this story and hit writer's block which by the way is a wall I'm still trying to knock down. Anyway I own nothing and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3 – Sleeping in the Alley

**The Burrow**

A week after being rescued from the Dursleys, Harry had found that life at The Burrow was _way_ better than at Privet Drive, for one thing, everybody liked him and he could openly talk about magic and school.

Not to mention that he could also get his holiday homework done and avoid detention.

He and Ron came down to breakfast that morning to find Ron's parents and Ginny already at the table, Ginny accidentally knocked a porridge bowl to the floor when she noticed him, and Mr Weasley handed them their letters.

After everybody finished reading their letters a loud beeping was heard, there would be two beeps, then a pause, followed by another two beeps. Fred found the source of the beeping in a draw of Muggle stuff; it was the communicator that Andrew had tossed to Mr Weasley.

He pushed a button which was flashing every time the device bleeped and a hologram of Andrew popped up.

"Ah good, for a moment there I thought it'd been completely dismantled," he joked "I just wanted to check, did you guys get your letters today?" Fred nodded in answer "Cool, so when will you be going to Diagon Alley then?"

"Well Hermione's going next Wednesday and so are we," Ron called from another letter he was reading.

"Ok then, we'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron?" Andrew suggested.

"'We?'" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yeah, me, my Master, Mel's starting this year and her Master too," Andrew answered, he was able to see the entire group since Fred had put the communicator on the table.

"Oh good, Ginny can get to know a classmate before school starts," Mrs Weasley said fondly.

"Uhhh, unfortunately not, Mel's already passed her first year lessons and exams, she's my age, give or take a month or two," Andrew explained apologetically.

"Oh," said Ginny sadly, looking down.

"Cool, well we'll see you there mate," George said and Andrew ended the transmission.

"I suppose I should return this when we see him," Mr Weasley said, picking up the communicator and pocketing it.

The boys, minus Percy spent the morning playing Quidditch, Ron thought about inviting Andrew and Mel over to join in, but none of them knew how to work the communicator, so that idea was out.

"Let me give it a try," said Mr Weasley, taking it out and pressing the button.

**Jedi Temple**

Andrew was looking over a calendar with mild concern, the next Wednesday was going to be cutting his next coma dangerously fine, but he'd have to worry about that if or when it happened.

If he fell asleep before going shopping, Jarod would most likely take care of it for him, if he fell asleep whilst there, he and his Master had plans laid out on what to do and they'd be ready.

He was about to go about his normal daily routine when the communicator started receiving a call, he picked it up and activated it, seeing Mr Weasley there.

"You rang?" he asked.

"Oh I got it right, just press the button and you answer," Said Mr Weasley with a smile, Andrew Laughed.

"You're lucky I answered then, you're supposed to press and hold the button while saying who you want to speak to, otherwise you send an emergency signal to all Jedi in the country and the first one to answer gets the situation from you," he explained.

Mr Weasley looked rather apologetic as Ron took the communicator "We're just heading out for a game of Quidditch if you and Mel wanted to join in," he explained "Wanna come join in?"

"I'll ask," Andrew said with a smile and went to find his Master.

The next Wednesday Andrew woke Mel up at about seven am, they hadn't been permitted to go since there were no shuttle cars available and Mel was still in exams for a day or two, she wasn't the type to sleep in; the slightest nudge and she was Force pushing her rouser as if she were being attacked.

After a quick breakfast the two Padawans and their Masters left for Diagon alley, they got there by eight thirty and noticed straight away that the Weasleys weren't there yet.

"Um, did you agree on a time Andrew?" Mel asked, looking around at witches, wizards and even a hag in the corner with awe.

"Now that you mention it … I don't think I did," Andrew answered, just then the fireplace burst into green flames and Fred Weasley stepped out, followed closely by George, the group of Jedi rushed over to greet them.

"Well, who should be the first to arrive but the Counts of Chaos Themselves?" Jarod joked.

"Hi Master Cooper," they chorused as their father spun his way out of the fireplace.

"Morning Mr Weasley," Andrew greeted with a wave, a year ago this would have been weird but now he was just going with the flow.

"Ah, I take it that this is your Master, I've always been intrigued by the Jedi, I've always wondered in fact whether or not you have a little wizard blood in you," he stopped himself from rambling with a look of worry into the fireplace.

"Is something wrong?" Mel asked.

"Harry was supposed to be following me," Mr Weasley stated, just then, every Jedi's head shot to the left and then drifted to the right, as if they were following the progress of a Formula one car.

"I think he just missed his stop," Dela said, she was proven correct when Ron turned up.

"Bloody idiot!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" George asked.

"He said 'diagonally' instead of 'Diagon Alley', hell knows where he's ended up!" Ron said in a slight panic.

"Where who's ended up?" Hermione asked as she arrived with her parents.

"Harry, stupid blighter said 'diagonally' when travelling here by Floo powder," Fred explained, Hermione's eyes looked to the ceiling in exasperation.

"We have to find him," she stated calmly, shaking her head.

Once Mrs Weasley and Ginny arrived they split up, the groups were the twins, Ron and Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Jarod and Dela, and finally Andrew and Mel offered to keep an eye on Ginny.

They went everywhere, Mr Weasley knew what wizarding families lived close by and so he and his wife went into Muggle London, the twins took one side of Diagon Alley and Ron and Hermione took the other, asking shop owners if they'd had someone unexpected come out of their fireplace, the Padawans and Ginny simply walked down the street keeping an eye out, finally the Masters took Hermione's parents to Gringotts to sort out money.

Once at Gringotts the children split from the adults, there had been no sign of Harry yet.

"What's down there?" Andrew asked, pointing down one of the darker side streets.

"That's Knockturn Alley, they deal in the Dark Arts mostly," Ginny explained, her face clearly saying that she didn't really want to go down there.

"Well we haven't seen him yet, so at least one of us will have to go down there," Andrew said with determination.

"I'll stay with you Ginny if you want to stay here," Mel offered, but Ginny shook her head.

"Harry m-might be down there, I-I-I'll go with you," she said with a brave face and a shaky voice.

"That's a brave girl, you'll be a Gryffindor for sure," Andrew said, causing her to smile gratefully, and with those words, he led the way into Knockturn Alley.

Not long after entering the alley Andrew motioned for Ginny and Mel to take cover, he himself had hidden just in time for Draco Malfoy and, he guessed, his father to walk past, Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "That was Draco and Lucius Malfoy, I'm not surprised to see _them_ down here," Andrew nodded and led them onward.

After a minute they found Harry, surrounded by shifty looking people.

"OI!" Andrew yelled, causing the hooded adults to look at him sharply, Mel gripped Harry through the Force and pulled him through the crowd while they were distracted and then the two Padawans stood between their friends and the wizards, who drew their wands as the Padawans drew their lightsabers, Andrew using his normal one since he couldn't risk using magic.

The wizards opened fire and the Padawans set to deflecting the curses, slowly moving backwards to get Harry and Ginny out of there. This carried on for about five minutes, the whole time Ginny was clutching onto Harry for dear life, she didn't think him a coward for not fighting; she knew he couldn't risk using magic outside of school again.

The whole battle was ended when Hagrid turned up and the wizards decided that their chances weren't as good as they were (not that they were great to start with).

"What d'yeh think yer doin' down here?" he demanded when he got to the group.

"I was lost thanks to Floo powder," Harry answered while giving Hagrid a hug of thanks.

"We were looking for him; now let's get back to the others shall we?" Andrew said, Hagrid nodded in agreement and led them back to Diagon Alley.

"So you're the infamous Hagrid?" Mel asked.

"Yea I am, I know you're a Weasley," Hagrid said pointing at Ginny "Ginny right?" she nodded shyly "but I don' think I know you," he finished in Mel's direction.

"Mel Jacobs, I'm starting this year," Mel said offering her hand.

"Ah yes, I remember, I envy you, bein' taught by Professor Dumbledore personally, that's a righ' treat an' a huge honour," Hagrid said, shaking her entire arm in one hand.

They set off down the street, Harry explaining to Hagrid why he never wrote back to him, but also thanking him for the letters he'd managed to read so far.

Just then Andrew started giving Harry a strange look "What happened to your glasses Harry?" he asked, bringing attention to the fact that Harry's glasses were broken.

"I landed face first out of the fireplace at Borgin and Burks," Harry explained.

"Blimey 'Arry that's the worst shop in Knockturn Alley, the last place you wanna find yerself in," exclaimed Hagrid just as they walked around Gringotts.

"Harry! Harry, over here!" Hermione shouted, by now everyone had rendezvoused at Gringotts and confirmed that they hadn't found him yet.

"Harry," Mrs Weasley practically screamed "oh we'd hoped you'd only gone _one_ grate too far," she gave him a rather motherly hug.

"Where'd you end up?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Andrew answered.

"At least that's where we found him, surrounded by thugs, we had a real fire fight until Hagrid turned up and scared them off," Mel elaborated.

"Did you see any faces?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Not really, they had hoods up," Andrew answered.

"Not to mention that I lost count of how many curses I'd deflected after twenty," added Mel.

They got filled in by Harry as to what he saw the Malfoys doing and Hagrid left, saying he'd see the younger ones at Hogwarts, and they went into the bank to get money for their supplies.

Once they finished getting their money, Jarod was making suggestions on saving money, his grandfather had one of the Jedi to begin the order publically and had taught him a few things about spreading money, the first step was to attempt knowing someone who was generous, but Mrs Weasley saw right through it and, thanking him for the offer, declined.

"Well at the very least I gather that second hand shops allow for haggling?" Molly nodded "then in that case, allow me to assist, we Jedi can be rather 'persuasive'."

She sighed "If you insist, I get the feeling that you won't take 'no' for an answer,"

Jarod laughed "Dela would you care to assist me?" she nodded and the Masters went off with Molly and Ginny to get her some robes along with Mel, leaving Andrew and the others to sort themselves out.

Everyone was meeting at the bookstore in an hour; in the meantime they were splitting up and going their separate ways.

When they did meet up, Mel and Ginny were talking like lifelong friends, Ollivander had given Ginny a break with her wand and played it off to his fascination of Jedi lightsabers and gratitude to Mel for allowing him to examine hers, plus Andrew showed him the modifications he'd made to combine lightsaber and magic, having decided to pay the wandmaker a visit. To cut a long story short, he gave them a buy one, get one free, Mel paid for hers and Ginny got hers for free.

Mel's robes were slightly more expensive than they could have been because she insisted on having her school robes based on her Jedi ones, in the sense that they had lightsaber holsters inside the sleeves.

When they met up with everyone else at Flourish and Blotts there was a huge queue, it seemed that Lockhart, the author of most of their set books, was signing copies of his autobiography.

Whilst they, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Andrew and Mel, were in the cue for books, someone shoved their way past Ron, trying to get a photo for the Daily Prophet, standing on his foot in the process.

Harry was noticed by Lockhart and given an entire collection of his books for free whilst Lockhart announced that he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"It's funny how that works, the ones who can easily afford things getting them for free," Andrew commented with a shrug, knowing that Harry would give his free copies to one of the Weasleys and buy his own.

But it was whilst Harry was trying to get past the crowd that Andrew suddenly felt dizzy, and yawned.

"Oh no, please not now!" Mel said frantically as Andrew started to stumble and, attempt to, shake off the sleepiness.

Harry was just about to get back to them when he saw Andrew go over and knock over a stack of books, on top of his head.

Seeing the commotion, Lockhart stopped signing books and stood up while Harry started to unbury his friend, but Mel simply used the Force to lift all the books at once.

"Is he alright? What's the matter?" Lockhart asked.

"He fell asleep," Harry answered bluntly, choosing not to go into details.

By now Mrs Weasley was there too "He isn't breathing," she hissed in Harry's ear.

"He's comatose," explained Mel, looking to Fred and George to help carry him.

In the meantime Dela had run out of the shop in order to fetch a car, so it was now a waiting game, Jarod finished getting the books for both Padawans and the Weasleys, out of his own pocket, and Mr Weasley got into a fight with Mr Malfoy.

Once the fight was broken up, partly by Jarod using a Force choke on them both of them and Hagrid grabbing them by the scruff of the neck, they left for the Jedi temple, Dela and Mel took Andrew by car so that he could quickly put him in the halls of healing for observation and fluids, and everyone else was walking, following the lead of Jarod, Harry and Hagrid.

Once they arrived, Jarod led the way to the halls of healing, where only three people could see Andrew at a time, there wasn't much to see, so Harry, Ron and Hermione simply reported on how he was and left it at that.

"We have a few spare rooms, you're more than welcome to stay if you want to be around when he wakes up," McKnight offered, making the Weasleys jump.

"Who might you be?" Arthur asked.

"I am Master Julian McKnight, head of the Jedi order," he answered, holding out his hand, which Arthur shook.

"Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly, my sons, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, and my daughter Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, McKnight shook hands with each as they were introduced.

"I take it that that makes you Harry, and you Hermione," he guessed, shaking hands with them too, they nodded.

It turned out that Hermione's parents wanted to head home, mainly because they had work the next day and wanted their daughter to stay with them, however they left their telephone number so that someone could call when Andrew awoke, then they left.

However the Weasleys took up the offer, deciding that staying in London would make getting to the train station easier on September the first.

The next morning Harry mentioned that Andrew had built him a lightsaber to Jarod and requested a lesson if possible.

"Do you have your weapon with you?" Jarod asked.

"Um, no, it's at The Burrow," Harry answered sheepishly.

"Lesson one of using a lightsaber, carry it at all times," he pulled his own lightsaber from his belt "this weapon is my life, at any moment I may need it to defend myself, understand?" Harry nodded.

So Harry spent the day practicing lightsaber technique with a training saber used by younglings, that evening Mr Weasley arrived with his car, loaded with trunks, school things and Harry's lightsaber.

So now to take her mind off of Andrew's condition, Mel was sparring with Harry, with the Weasley family watching, mostly all Mel was doing was halting Harry's attacks, and if she got bored, she'd go on the offensive and beat Harry in only one move.

After the tenth time this happened, Harry fell to the floor, in a mixture of exhaustion and frustration.

"What … am I … doing … wrong?" he panted.

"Nothing, except learning, you keep trying the same thing, over and over, but not realizing that it's getting you nowhere," Mel explained "tell you what, let's take a break and then we'll change tactics, I'll attack and you defend."

Harry nodded, deactivated his emerald-bladed lightsaber and they walked over to Mrs Weasley, sweat poring off his brow. She conjured them some drinks and they spent five minutes catching their breath and rehydrating.

"Right then, shall we?" and they got back to it, this time Mel attacked, starting off slow, making her attacks obvious and Harry defended, blocking her attacks with ease. Once Harry felt confident about it he started attacking back, so Mel picked up her pace, forcing Harry back onto the defensive.

This method carried on for most of the day, Harry would be defensive, getting used to being just a little faster and then being forced back onto the defensive as Mel increased her speed, until they were trading blows back and forth.

By dinner time Jarod and Dela were calling the sparring match to a halt, mainly because they were tiring themselves out, but partially because it was time to eat and neither of them had done so since breakfast.

"You're coming along nicely Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say you were slightly force-sensitive," complimented Dela.

At the term 'force-sensitive' Ron gave her a puzzled look "It means sensitive to the Force, in other words, with training he could be either a Jedi, or a Sith," Jarod explained.

"Studies indicate that seven out of ten people are force-sensitive, most of which only to the point where they can effectively use a lightsaber, possibly like Harry, but the more sensitive you are the stronger you are with the Force," Mel added.

"It might be an idea to take a blood test at some time Harry, have your midiclorian level counted," Jarod mentioned in passing.

That evening Mel challenged Ron to a game of chess, but they gave up on that since Ron wasn't used to moving the pieces by hand and the twins supplied a wizard chess board, which they had to play out of sight.

It was a spectacular match, which was ended in a stalemate when Ron took out Mel's final bishop and Mel took Ron's rook, leaving both with just kings.

"We could've used you when we went after the Philosopher's Stone last year," Harry laughed, quickly going into the story on that little adventure.

The rest of the week passed rather slowly, Harry kept up his practice and continued to improve, he very much looked forward to the next time he and Andrew had a lesson, and other than that they all took turns in checking on Andrew.

Andrew awoke on the next Thursday, thankfully he hadn't gone pale, but that was thanks to the fluids being pumped into his body.

"Ah. Good morning Andrew; pleasant dreams?" Zan Axfow asked, he was a Master of the healing arts.

Before he answered Andrew downed the glass of water that was passed to him, then he took a deep breath and croaked "Not bad, what's new in the land of the living?"

"Not much, I'll let your friends know that you're awake," and with that he left the room.

While he was gone his Padawan adjusted Andrew's bed so that he was sitting up. In under a minute, Raziel was there.

"How are you my friend?" he asked.

"I find it surprising how a decent sleep makes someone tired," Andrew joked with a small yawn.

"The logic behind it puzzles me as well," Raziel smiled and sat down as Mel and Harry ran in, looking slightly sweaty.

"What happened to you two? You look more exhausted than I feel," Andrew commented.

"Sparring," Mel said passively.

"Oh, been learning some new moves Harry?"

He nodded with a grin "Trust me, when we next train, you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The rest of that day was spent catching Andrew up on what he missed and helping him get back on his feet.

The next morning Andrew woke up and realized that he couldn't train Harry that day since they had a train to catch.

**That's all for now, please R&R.**


	4. Missed Train, 'Borrowed' Car

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, someday that will most likely include teeth … but I do own my own glasses, GO ME! Anyway enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4 – Missed Train, 'Borrowed' Car, Tree Landing and Pranking the Feast**

It was only five in the morning, but Andrew felt that they should start getting ready now; there were more of them this time.

The first thing Andrew had to do was find Ratchet and Jak to try out their watches and then find Sly to give him back his.

"Thanks," Jak told him sleepily as his watch was activated, he looked almost exactly the same as before, green hair, eyebrows and goatee, his ears just looked more human. Ratchet on the other hand was quite the contrast to his normal self. Instead of a goldish looking fur, cat-like ears and a tail, he had shoulder-length hair that started golden at the roots and darkened to a light brown at the tips, human ears and no tail.

"Just be careful not to bump one of your hidden appendages into someone," Andrew laughed, by this time it was six in the morning, he'd spent most of the time trying to find Sly first since he'd be the most difficult, it seemed he'd snuck out but he claimed nobody had seen him.

"Oh and by the way Ratchet," Andrew remembered "if someone touches your 'skin' they'll feel fur, be careful".

"I'll try and remember that, thanks" Ratchet gave a thumbs up sign.

So he got everybody up, Molly made a quick list of what everybody should have and Masters Cooper, Bailo and McKnight offered to help pack it all, even then, they didn't end up leaving for King's Cross, happy that nothing was forgotten, until half-past ten. First Ginny had forgotten a diary, then Fred forgot something and finally Mel had forgotten her wand of all things, she was quite embarrassed about that.

To top it off, there was only one shuttle car and it couldn't fit them all in one trip, so they had to walk to the station at a rather brisk pace.

When they got there the Masters shot across the road to levitate trolleys back to the trunks, at that point, the Jedi gave brief hugs to their Padawans and left for a council meeting.

By the time they got to platform nine, it took three trips by lift, it was five to eleven. Percy went first, followed by his father, Fred and George went next, then Mrs Weasley said that she'd go with Ginny and for the rest to follow.

Harry went to go next at a fast walk, but was stopped with a lurch by solid wall; causing Hedwig's cage to topple but Mel caught her.

"What the …" Harry started; Andrew walked up next to him and pushed with his hand.

"Maybe the gateway is meant to seal itself just before the train leaves?" Mel suggested as Harry's watch bleeped to announce the hour.

"We've missed it," Ron moaned.

Andrew snapped his fingers "Got an idea, bring everything to the main entrance, I'll meet you there," and without another word he ran to the edge of platform nine and leapt across to platform eight, running towards the entrance.

The others just shrugged, Harry and Ron went to the entrance while Mel waited with her trolley and Andrew's too, then Harry went back to help her.

When they were all there, Andrew was waiting with a shuttle car, he helped get everything into the car, which was a slight struggle, three trunks managed to fit into the boot and one had to sit on its side with Harry holding it there, he and Ron were in the back, with all the pets on their laps, with Andrew and Mel in the front seats.

"Everybody strapped in?" Andrew asked, everyone nodded or said they were and Andrew pulled out of the station, picking up speed quickly and going airborne.

Now everyone was comfortable, the trunks were placed tidily in a corner, Harry and Ron were in more spacious chairs and Mel was now in the co-pilot seat.

"So when does this thing have to be back?" Mel asked.

"Uhhh, I might have 'forgotten' to sign it out," Andrew answered.

"You stole it!" Harry exclaimed.

"No!" Andrew yelled defensively "I just … borrowed it without permission," he added lamely.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mel grumbled "your Master is going to kill you!"

"Guys, is that the train?" Ron asked, getting up and pointing out of the front window.

Andrew looked and veered towards it, it was indeed the Hogwarts Express. He sped towards the engine and kept pace with the driver, who looked extremely surprised to see anything Muggle chasing his train "Right, Mel, I need you to write him a message,"

"What exactly?" she asked.

"'Three students missed the train and need to come aboard', or words to that effect," Andrew told her.

Mel wrote that message, opened her window and levitated the message across; the driver grabbed it from the air, read it and nodded to her, so Andrew repositioned the shuttle over the engine room. By now he and Mel could sense that they'd caught the attention of the passengers.

It took a short while but soon Mel was ready to get herself, Harry and Ron down to the train by use of a rope and the shuttle's floor hatch, which was now open and the full volume of the train could be heard, so everyone had to yell.

"You feel ok with doing this?" Mel asked Harry, who shook his head "What about you?" Ron shook his head more vigorously "Then you go first Harry, I'll use the Force to steady you, ok?"

Harry nodded and took the rope, feeling something holding his shoulders he began his descent, in under a minute he was with the train driver.

Just as Ron was fully out of the shuttle Andrew spoke "Umm, Mel?" he sounded a little urgent.

"What?" she said, looking up, seeing the large hillside closing in fast, her concentration broke and she dropped Ron, who landed hard on his backside, his wand was in his back pocket and he yelped in shock and pain as he felt it snap.

Andrew had to pull up fast, causing Mel to fall out of the hatch, she screamed for a moment, causing Harry, Ron, the Driver and his Engineer to cry out in alarm. Thankfully this wasn't the first time she'd fallen out of a moving vehicle, she rolled over in mid-air, landed on her feet, cat-like, on one of the carriages and allowed the wind to push her onto her back, flattening herself as much as she could before the train went through the tunnel.

"Oh blimey," Ron whimpered "she's dead" he cried as they came out of the tunnel.

Just then Mel dropped into the driver's cabin, dusting off her hands "Well that was fun," it didn't take a genius to notice the sarcasm.

"What about our trunks?" Harry asked as Ron moaned about his broken wand, one half of which was dangling by the core.

"Andrew's going to Para drop them on the grounds," Mel answered and the conductor led them to a compartment.

On-board the shuttle Andrew was levelling out on the other side of the hill.

"Whew that was close," Andrew said to himself as he narrowly avoided becoming a scorch mark on a hillside. "Mel are you …?" Andrew turned in his seat to check on her and saw she wasn't there, fearing the worst he quickly sought out her presence in the Force and felt she was safely on the train with a loud sigh of relief.

He waited until the Express was in a wide open area before setting the computer to autopilot and following the train, then he started to set up the trunks for the drop.

"Where have you been?" Ginny and Hermione asked as Harry, Ron and Mel walked into their compartment.

"We missed the train," Ron told them.

"Mum was frantic," Ginny said, Ron groaned.

"So how are you here then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not happy about that," Mel almost snapped.

"Andrew 'borrowed' a shuttle car and is now flying it … THERE!" Harry shouted pointing out of the window, where Andrew was now retaking the controls of the shuttle and looking all over the controls and displays frantically, like something might be wrong.

In the shuttle something _was_ wrong, there was an alarm blaring.

"Computer what's the alarm about?!" Andrew shouted over the sound of the blaring klaxon.

"Engine will overload!" the computer answered.

Andrew's eyes widened in shock "How long?" Andrew asked, reducing speed as a precaution.

"At full speed, one hour,"

"And at current speed?" he asked.

"Two hours,"

"Would switching to fighter mode give me more time?"

"Affirmative,"

"In that case, transfer to fighter mode!" Andrew commanded.

"Unable to comply, fighter mode allows for only one occupant, there are too many objects in the shuttle!"

"DAMMIT!" Andrew yelled, and resolved to remain at his current speed, which turned out to be the train's speed, and even better was the fact that he was level with the compartment that his friends were sitting in.

Over in the train Andrew's friends watched as he asked a few questions and didn't seem to like the final answer, then he noticed them.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh when Andrew gave a sarcastic wave.

"It's not funny Ginny, he's going to be in so much trouble for this one," Mel said, glaring at Andrew, who put on puppy dog eyes and mouthed 'forgive me', Mel scowled a little more, then her face softened and she mouthed 'what's it worth', Andrew mouthed 'strawberry ice cream' and she nodded "Ok, he's forgiven, by me at least," and the compartment collapsed into giggles.

"Hey you guys seen … where'd you come from?" Fred asked of Harry and Ron as he came charging in with George and Lee Jordan, Mel was by the door and he'd walked right past her.

"We missed the train and Andrew got us here," Mel explained, making Fred jump, while pointing over Fred's shoulder at the shuttle.

"Well that explains why it's there," George stated, he expanded the compartment so everyone could sit easily and they spent a while talking, but everyone kept looking anxiously over at Andrew in the shuttle, he seemed to be extremely focused on something that was very important, looking at the same display almost feverously.

"Anyone got any ideas what's wrong?" Lee asked as soon as he guessed that something was in fact wrong.

"If I were to guess ..." Mel started but all heads snapped to the shuttle as everyone heard an explosion and saw sparks and smoke coming out of the engine.

Sparks were flying inside the shuttle too as Andrew was nearly tossed from his seat as the ship was shaken by the explosion.

"SITH!" Andrew bellowed, trying to hold the craft steady.

"This is Professor McGonagall contacting Andrew Payne, can you hear me?" said the radio.

"I'm a little busy at the moment but go ahead," Andrew replied, McGonagall could clearly hear his voice being strained and guessed he was struggling to gain control.

"I have been requested to inform you that the shuttle you stole was booked in for repairs and may be experiencing problems," McGonagall stated.

"I never would've guessed," Andrew retorted sarcastically as the craft shook with another explosion.

"Are you with the Hogwarts Express?" McGonagall asked, letting the sarcasm slide this time.

"Yes Professor, how long until we arrive?" he asked.

"Five minutes," was the answer.

"I think I can hold her in the air that long, see you when I get there," Andrew said as he signed off.

By now everyone was in their robes and staring at the shuttle as it wavered in the air.

"Any ideas what the problem is?" Lee asked as the shuttle started to lag behind the train, nobody answered, they just shook their heads.

Five minutes later they got off the train, Ginny and Mel went straight to Hagrid while the others moved with the crowd, keeping their eyes skyward as the shuttle roared overhead, smoke billowing from the rear.

It was taking every trick Andrew knew, just to keep his ship in the air, the Para drop was set and once Andrew had crossed the lake, he set it off and four trunks, two owl cages, Ron's rat and Mel's cat, Midnight, fell from the hatch one after another to land gracefully on the grass.

"Computer, switch to fighter mode!" Andrew commanded.

"Unable to comply, transformer is offline,"

"Oh crud," Andrew muttered as he bolted off of his seat and took cover behind it, holding on for dear life as the shuttle's engines gave one last minor explosion and completely died.

The craft dipped and the nose caught on the ground, causing the whole thing to flip through the air, when it again smashed into the earth it rolled itself to a stop, hitting a tree when it finished scraping to a halt.

Dislodging himself from the pilot's seat, Andrew stood up, summoned his lightsaber to his hand, it had gone flying during the crash, checked his wand while reattaching his weapon to his belt, thankfully it was fine in his inside pocket, and tried to exit through the door, but it was jammed.

"Computer, pop the emergency hatch," Andrew said, wiping blood out of his eye, it seemed that he'd cut his eyebrow. The computer never answered, so Andrew guessed that it was dead, so he walked to where the pilot's seat was so that he could open the hatch manually, but for some reason the shuttle shook.

"Oh please don't let me be up a tree" Andrew thought aloud as he looked out a window, no, he was on the ground.

He opened the hatch and started to get out; he saw three of the professors and couldn't help but start to laugh, as he normally did whenever he had a severe accident and barely got scratched.

"I'M ALIVE!" he yelled, arms spread wide, he started laughing again, but had the wind knocked out of him as a branch, of all things, punched him and sent him flying.

"What the hell?" he gasped as he hit the floor; he drew his lightsaber, just in time to cut another branch before it impaled his head.

"Payne, get away from that tree!" Snape ordered.

"Of course sir, just as soon as it stops trying to KILL ME!" Andrew said as sarcastically as he could.

"Immobulus!" McGonagall cried, pointing her wand at the tree, but not before a branch stabbed Andrew's leg and imbedded itself in the ground.

Andrew screamed, sliced the branch off and started pulling himself towards the teachers; Snape and Professor Sinistra pulled him to his feet and helped him get away before the tree started to move again.

"Welcome back Andrew," Sinistra said coolly.

"Evening Professors, mission accomplished," he wheezed "who ever heard of a tree trying to become heavyweight champion?"

"That," said Professor McGonagall as she pointed to the, now mobile again, tree "is a very old Whomping Willow tree, and you're very lucky not to have been killed!"

"Sorry," Andrew wheezed again coughing up a blood this time.

"Get him to the Hospital wing!" McGonagall ordered.

"I'm going to miss the sorting, aren't I?" Andrew stated resignedly.

"Most likely, but once you've been seen to, you can join the feast," Snape and Sinistra started taking him away "oh and Payne," they stopped and Andrew looked at his head of house "Well done on getting yourself and your friends to school, but for causing such a spectacle I will have to give you a detention," she said in a disappointed voice, Andrew nodded, having expected something of the sort from the moment she contacted him on the radio, and allowed himself to be helped to the hospital.

Once there, Snape left, but Sinistra stayed, as well as Jarod, who explained he'd arrived by Floo Powder, and didn't relish going back by the same method.

"Well … you could always stay here the night and go back on the Express when the staff head back in the morning … it's you choice entirely Jarod," Sinistra offered hesitantly.

Jarod smiled "Thank you Aurora, I'd like that, Andrew, I would advise that you write to explain what you did and apologize to Molly for making her worry about the four of you, she said she was tempted to write her son a Howler, not that I know what one of those is, but I convinced her not to," he said.

Sinistra looked up at the word 'Howler' "A Howler is a letter which either shouts its contents for everyone to hear and can be quite embarrassing or explodes if ignored … and shout its contents even louder," she said with a giggle "I got one once, while I was here, Professor Dumbledore sent a letter to my father when I went bungee jumping off the Astronomy Tower, he sent me a Howler, yelling about how upset he was over my actions and then asked if I enjoyed myself," by now Andrew was laughing painfully, due to his ribs.

Once Andrew was fixed up, Aurora and Jarod accompanied him out of the hospital, about half way down to the start of term feast, Andrew noticed something and grinned.

"Could you two go ahead?" Andrew asked, Sinistra gave him a suspicious look "I'll catch up, promise."

They walked on ahead and Andrew ran to where Peeves was attempting to do the Mambo with a suit of armour.

"Evening Peeves," Andrew greeted, Peeves stopped what he was doing and just looked at Andrew, worriedly "I have a favour to ask of you,"

Less than two minutes later Andrew caught up to the adults and they continued to the Great Hall, where Andrew immediately noticed Ginny and Mel sitting next to each other, at the Gryffindor table and made a beeline to give them both a hug.

"Yay you're both in Gryffindor," he exclaimed happily.

"I was worried you were dead," Ginny cried, returning his hug.

"Honestly Andrew, you only woke up yesterday and now you try to kill yourself," Mel berated.

"It wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that car was in for repairs … and now most likely needs to be written off," Andrew countered.

"You're right there, that tree's practically destroyed your car, the only thing left is one of the doors," Hermione said as Dumbledore stood.

"Today, as many of you noticed, there was an incident involving a very old tree on our grounds, this has reminded me that I have neglected to inform many of you, that the school grounds are home to a Whomping Willow, for those of you who are concerned, the tree was relatively unharmed, it only lost two half-branches, for those of you who don't know, a Whomping Willow is a tree that is enchanted to defend itself from danger, unfortunately, it perceives anything which ventures into range of its branches as dangerous." Dumbledore announced.

"Therefore I ask of you, to keep yourselves safe, and steer clear of that tree, those who do not will receive detention, those who do so repeatedly, will have to be suspended for their own safety." Dumbledore then went on to include that there was a list of banned items on the door to Filch's office, for second years and older, the forbidden corridor had been reopened and that the forbidden forest was … well forbidden to all students.

"Now that I have bored you all with pointless details, please enjoy the feast," and food appeared on the tables.

While they were eating a prefect, Percy no less, came by and informed them of the new password, Wattlebird, they got into wondering how a late student would get into their respective house common room, when Snowfire landed on Andrew's shoulder and dropped a blank sheet of parchment and a quill in his lap, taking the hint, Andrew wrote his apology for 'kidnapping' Harry and Ron and explained why he had, once he was done he sent the letter off with Snowfire, after giving him a piece of chicken.

"So anyway," Ginny said, speaking for the first time since hugging Andrew "Why did you crash into that tree?"

"Well you might have noticed that the engine … kinda … blew out on me," Andrew said, trying to figure out some way of toning it down and failing "after that I had to do everything I could think of to keep her in the air as long as I did," Andrew explained "it took every piloting trick I knew just to not crash into the lake, I'm beginning to wish I had … it'd have been a smoother landing."

"Yeah, but you might have drowned," Mel pointed out.

"That plus the fact of the giant squid, he'd have pulled you under," Ron added, much to Mel gaping at him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that," Andrew thought aloud.

"Something else we didn't think about that McGonagall pointed out," Harry said, causing Andrew to come out of his thoughts and look at him "we should have sent an owl to say we missed the train," Andrew slapped a hand to his forehead, remembering that he had an owl.

Harry couldn't help but laugh "I had the same reaction," he said, causing their friends to chuckle with him and get on with eating their food.

Midway through the feast, one of the windows broke as a small, gold coloured ball with silver trimmings soared through it and landed on the Slytherin table, right in front of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Andrew couldn't help but smirk as the sound of church music and a choir singing 'hallelujah' came from the ball shortly before it exploded, sending confetti all over everyone for ten meters and plastering gag glasses, complete with rubber nose, fluffy eyebrows and moustache on their faces.

"What the heck?" Mel asked over the laughter of everyone in the hall, a few poor Hufflepuff students were hit and they managed to find it funny.

Andrew just grinned evilly, "You know something," Hermione said.

"Well I might have convinced Peeves to pull a pin and hurl one of my latest inventions aimlessly through the window," Andrew answered innocently "though I have to congratulate him, perfect shot!" he added, blowing his 'innocence'.

At the mention of an invention, Fred and George looked across the table, their faces clearly asking for a look, Andrew pulled another ball, this one with a cross sticking out of the top, out from his Jedi robes, he hadn't had a chance to change into his school ones yet, and rolled it across the table.

"What's it called?" asked Ron, staring at it.

"I called it a Holy Hand Grenade, named it after something I saw on Monty Python," Andrew answered; then he summoned the pin to him, leaving the grenade in George's hand.

George looked at the grenade, looked at Andrew and said "You didn't!" as another chorus of 'hallelujah' rang out and everyone within ten meters of George got hit as well, unfortunately for Mel, diving under the table didn't help, as she found out when she sat back up and felt her face, not overly happy that her face was covered by a rubber nose.

"I did!" Andrew grinned through his moustache.

"How long will this last?" asked Ginny over the laughter.

"Twenty four hours," Andrew laughed through his own moustache.

At that point Dumbledore stood up "Might I ask who is responsible for this?" nobody answered, mainly because no one heard him over their own laughter.

So Dumbledore waited patiently and once things had quieted down a bit Dumbledore asked again, but this time Andrew discreetly took out another grenade and rolled it towards the teacher's table, using the Force to move it around the Hall so nobody was certain where it came from exactly, this one had a note attached, Dumbledore summoned it to him with his wand and read the note aloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the Holy Hand Grenade, my greatest thanks to Peeves for his assistance in its premier, whoever was hit, don't worry, those faces will be gone by this time tomorrow," the note said, Andrew was smart enough to not sign it and now everyone, except Andrew, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mel and the twins, was on edge as to whether or not they'd be hit next.

After everyone had finished eating and been told that their time tables would be handed out at breakfast the next day, everyone got up to go to bed.

Before getting up, Andrew pulled the pin to the grenade which Dumbledore had picked up and placed it on the teacher's table in front of himself; this one was designed to have a blast radius of twenty meters.

Everyone turned to the grenade as it sang out and fell down laughing at what was on the teacher's faces.

"Very amusing, now off to bed everyone," Dumbledore laughed.

Everything in Andrew's body had been fixed, but now the pain, in his leg particularly, had begun to return, so he had to limp most of the way up the stairs.

"Wattlebird," Hermione said as they got to the Fat Lady, she, Harry and Ron helped Andrew through the portrait hole, Ginny and Mel went with a prefect to be shown the way to the common room.

As soon as they were through their fellow Gryffindors came up to congratulate him on his grand entrance, but they were stopped by an invisible barrier, Andrew's hand hovering in their general direction.

"If you think that my only reason for flying to school was for the glory then you're wrong, I missed the train and didn't think about sending an owl, now I'm paying for my stupidity with pain and if you don't mind, I'd like to go sleep it off, if you'll excuse me," Andrew stated and made his way through them to collapse on a chair in pain. Seeing that they weren't going to get much fun or partying from Andrew that night, they went to bed and Harry and Ron helped Andrew up the staircase to bed.

**Well that's all for this week (month), for the record I don't own Monty Python or Worms since I got the grenade idea from them (didn't want to spoil my surprise).**


	5. New Teacher, Insults, Voices and a Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry Potter, not Star Wars, not Quidditch or the German language … but I did borrow a bracket to hang the Mrs Norris toy from.**

Chapter 5 – New Teacher, Insults, Voices and a Party

When they all awoke next morning, Andrew was thankful to find he wasn't in anymore pain, so he made his way down to breakfast with Harry and Ron, meeting Hermione in the common room, she was slightly worried about Mel not being anywhere to be found when the girls woke up.

"Don't worry about that, she's an early riser, bound to be at breakfast already," Andrew explained, adding "she's slightly weird in that regard, she's normally up at about five or six in the morning, without any help from anyone else, but like me she's not a morning person."

"Weird," Ron agreed.

They did indeed meet Mel at the Gryffindor table, talking to Ginny.

"Morning," Andrew called from right next to Mel's ear, making her jump from his volume and causing him to laugh.

Breakfast was fairly uneventful, McGonagall handed out timetables and Harry, Ron, Andrew, Hermione and Mel headed off to Herbology which they had with the Hufflepuffs.

"(_We'll work more on telepathy while you're in Transfiguration Ginny_,) Mel told her younger friend, who tried not to nod physically and ran off to her lesson.

When the five of them got to the greenhouse Professor Sprout wasn't there, but they soon saw both her and Gilderoy Lockhart coming back from the tree, Andrew looked very apologetic as he saw the Whomping Willow tree with some of its branches in slings.

"Oh, hello there!" Lockhart called when he saw the assembled students "Just been showing Professor Sprout here how to treat a damaged Whomping Willow properly," he said smugly.

At this, Andrew couldn't help rolling his eyes and Professor Sprout tried not to scowl. Mel started to tune him out as he said something about meeting other trees like that on his travels.

"Greenhouse Three today chaps," Sprout almost barked, interrupting Lockhart.

As they were about to go inside Lockhart took a hold of Harry's arm "Harry, been wanting a word, don't mind if he's a few minutes late Professor?" he asked, but before she could answer Andrew spoke up.

"I mind," he snapped and then he slowly and subtly drifted his hand towards Lockhart and across "you have a class to teach," which caused him to leave in a slight daze as Jax Starr stopped walking past, he was heading to his first class.

"Nicely done Payne," he said, almost politely.

"Um thanks, why the new attitude? Andrew asked.

"The Master's orders," he said a little sulkily, Andrew almost smiled.

"Well I'll be sure to thank your Master when I next see her," Andrew chuckled, turning to go into class.

"No you idiot, not _my_ Master, _The_ Master!" Jax snapped.

"Ooooh," Andrew and Mel chorused as he sped off and Professor Sprout called them into class.

"We'll be re-potting Mandrakes today," Sprout explained, she asked what the properties were, to everyone's surprise Mel put her hand up, as did Hermione, to nobody's surprise.

Mel was pointed to and she spoke clearly that Mandrake was used to return petrified people to their original state.

"So who's The Master?" Ron whispered to Andrew.

"(_I'll explain later,_)" Andrew answered telepathically.

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," Sprout said "Now the Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes however it is also dangerous, can anyone tell me why?"

Mel deliberately kept her hand down this time and Hermione got to answer that the cry of the mandrake was fatal to anyone who hears it.

"Yes, ten more points to Gryffindor," Sprout announced.

She stated that the Mandrakes they had were quite young, at which point Andrew noticed the pots with quivering leaves poking out of the soil within them. She also drew her students' attention to the table covered in earmuffs, telling everyone to get a pair on.

There was a scramble to pick a pair that weren't pink and fluffy, but Andrew just stood at the back and cheated a little by using the Force.

With their earmuffs on, Professor Sprout showed them what to do and gave the signal to take earmuffs off.

"Now as our Mandrakes are just seedlings their cries won't kill yet, but they will knock you out for several hours" she explained "and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back," she glared around, almost daring someone to say otherwise "make sure your earmuffs are securely in place".

"Six to a tray, compost in the bags over there and be careful of the Venomous Tentacular, it's teething," she ordered and Andrew groaned as she slapped a dark red spiky plant.

"Professor is there ever a time when it _isn't_ teething?" he complained.

She just laughed back and told her class to get on with their work.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," said the sixth person at the table, bringing Andrew's attention back to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mel as the curly-haired Hufflepuff shook his hand and explained how he knew everyone except Mel.

It became quickly obvious that he was a talker, that or he liked hearing his own voice, so, feigning a signal from Professor Sprout, they put their earmuffs on to drown him out.

While they couldn't talk verbally, Andrew took the chance to teach his friends a little bit about telepathy.

"(_You wanted to know about The Master, what do you know about Jedi and Sith ranks?_)" Andrew asked "(_Give the others a chance Hermione,_)"

"(_I don't know much either thank you,_)" she replied a little haughtily.

"(_Nothing,_)" Harry and Ron both answered, guessing the idea was to think about what they wanted to say.

"(_Well I'll start with Jedi, you could say there are four, but most don't count 'Youngling' as a rank._)" Andrew started "(_You see a child joins the Jedi Order, only after a Master has explained everything to their parents and have been given permission to take the child and train them. With me so far?_)"

Harry and Ron nodded physically, causing Justin to give them a funny look, but Hermione made a 'mhmm' sound in her mind and Andrew continued.

"(_Well from the moment they join until the earliest of age six, each child is 'schooled' in the Jedi arts, much as we are now in magic, in classes. After that, Jedi Younglings await an available Master to take them as their Padawan learner, where they start being taught more advanced skills on a one to one basis, sometimes though a Youngling will have to wait and continue to learn until age eight or nine,_)" by now they'd all gotten their plants out of their first pot.

"(_Padawan training can last a few short years, or a couple of decades, that depends on how quickly the student learns and the Jedi council, Jedi law dictates that nobody can be classed as a legal adult until they have passed their trials, the youngest person in our history to become an adult was just thirteen,_)" Ron and Harry both made sounds of awe at this.

"(_Once a Jedi passes his or her trials, they become a Knight and start to teach themselves, preparing for the time when they have to start teaching Younglings and eventually, if they're good enough, their own Padawans. And finally you have Masters who train Padawans, only a Master can serve on the Jedi Council, and only the council can vote in a new head of the Jedi Order when the previous one dies or is killed,_)" he finished.

"(_That sounds rather democratic,_)" Hermione commented.

"(_It is,_)" Andrew answered.

"(_So, what about the Sith?_)" Harry asked.

"(_And what does this have to do with this Master, Starr mentioned,_)" Ron added.

"(_I'm getting there, because the Sith you see will only take three kinds of children, first, ones who have been abandoned by parents who feared their child's growing powers, because they can be twisted and turned to the Dark side through resentment, second, children who have used the Force to kill, because they make natural assassins, or third, the children they give birth to, if they are Force sensitive they are trained, if not, they're killed._)" Andrew started to explain, but he was interrupted by Ron.

"(_That's just sick,_)" he spat mentally.

Andrew continued, knowing that if he stopped now he'd not be able to finish explaining everything "(_As soon as a child in the Sith ranks can stand and hold a lightsaber, they gain the rank of Apprentice, there's always more Lords than children since they're so picky, and they begin their brutal training. If they live long enough to be called worthy of taking the Sith trials _and_ they survive the trials too, they become a Sith Warrior, which is pretty much the same as a Jedi Knight in terms of privileges and expectations,_)" now they were fighting their Mandrake into the new pots, Andrew and Mel were sending calming waves to theirs through the Force.

"(_Often times a Sith Warrior will be given the rank of Lord after completing a high profile contract and they can then start training their own Apprentice,_)" Ron then interrupted again.

"(_So that woman who train's Starr, she's not a Master like she said but just a Lord?_)" He asked.

"(_Yes, many Sith Lords introduce themselves as 'Master' since their Apprentice calls them that, and technically if they are teaching they are a Master in comparison to their student. But here's where it can get confusing, there is a way for a Lord to become an Apprentice again. Each Lord gets given the opportunity to go on a mission that the head of the Sith Order, otherwise known as The Master, if they impressed him enough then they will become The Master's Apprentice, they will go through the most vigorous training of their lives, and if they live through all of that, The Master will challenge them to single combat._)" Andrew and Mel had now finished their task and were watching everyone else struggle; Mel though was helping Ginny out with her telepathy and Transfiguration class.

"(_If they win the challenge, the Sith Order has a new Master, if not, then they were never worthy of being The Apprentice and they are dead._)" He finished, starting to feel a little ill now.

"(_That's totally barbaric!_") Hermione said, severely disliking the idea of the Sith now.

By now everyone had finished, and were quite muddy, so Professor Sprout allowed them to leave early and go clean up.

After that it was off to Transfiguration, where they were just in time to see Ginny's class coming out.

"(_Thanks for the help Mel; I got 20 points for Gryffindor!_)" She shouted mentally, causing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mel and Andrew to flinch.

"(_No need to shout when we're this close,_)" Andrew replied.

Transfiguration didn't go too well for Harry and Ron, Andrew and Mel found turning their beetles into buttons easy by making their beetles sit still while they cast their spells, Hermione was just good at everything and between the three of them they made enough buttons to make several coats.

Harry's beetle however wouldn't stay still long enough for Harry to get it and as for Ron ... well due to Ron's wand being broken and badly repaired with spellotape, it kept sending off sparks randomly and whenever he tried to transfigure his beetle his wand tried to kill everyone near him with a thick, foul smelling smoke.

At the end of the lesson, Harry was sighing in relief at the sound of the lunch bell and Ron was snarling at his wand as he repeatedly hit it on his desk, causing it to let off several loud bangs.

"Couldn't you just write home for a new one?" Mel asked innocently.

"You saw what was happening last week in Diagon Alley," Ron complained "not only can't my parents afford a new wand for me, but I'd have to tell them why I need one, I'd get a howler for sure."

Harry and Mel gave him strange looks at the word 'howler' and Hermione explained what one was, causing them both to go slightly pale at the thought of getting one themselves.

While at lunch Ron's mood had a chance to improve a little, when Harry asked what they had that afternoon.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered automatically with her timetable out.

"Why," Ron demanded, snatching her timetable out of her hands, "have you circled all Lockhart's lessons with little hearts?"

Hearing that, Andrew and Mel burst out laughing, which caused Ron to smile and forget his bad Transfiguration lesson.

While they were eating, Harry noticed Jax at the Slytherin table "Which do you think he was?" He wondered aloud.

Andrew followed his gaze "I'm not sure, I'd like to hope it wasn't option two, a murderous child,"

After they finished their food, they all went to the courtyard, Hermione stuck her nose into one of her Lockhart books, Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch and Mel asked several questions about the sport.

Andrew on the other hand got to thinking about the car he destroyed and how he would've liked to replace it somehow, but at the same time he thought of how much easier things could be if he simply built his own.

With this latter thought strongest in his mind, Andrew sat down and started drawing on a piece of parchment. He was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't notice a first year Gryffindor introduce himself to Harry as Collin Creevey and ask for a picture of Harry too.

Mel got rather annoyed when Malfoy showed up and started making a spectacle about Harry giving out signed photos and even more annoyed when Lockhart showed up and only make things worse.

After having drawn out an entire car, labelling specific points and working out some complicated equations, Andrew's attention was grabbed by Mel when she pulled the parchment back.

"You're gonna be late," she said, examining the parchment "new project?"

"Possibly, not sure yet," Andrew answered as she passed him back his unfinished design and put it away.

They raced to class and tied, slipping in just before Lockhart tried to close the door. The lesson wasn't exactly what anyone with any sense might call ... productive.

First Lockhart 'introduced' himself, but it sounded more like bragging, then he handed out a test to see how well they'd read his books, Andrew and Hermione got full marks, gaining ten points to Gryffindor each, but in Andrew's case that was down to his quickly-developing photographic memory, what was annoying about it was how conceited he clearly was, just from the questions on the test.

"And so, to business," Lockhart announced, this was the beginning of the worst part of the lesson, he showed the class a cage of pixies and then announced "Right then, let's see what you make of them!"

He then opened the cage and all hell broke loose, they moved like rockets and thanks to arms and legs they caused twice as much damage. Within seconds poor Neville was picked up by his ears and left hanging from the ceiling, the window had been broken as some of the pixies made a bid for freedom; some schoolbags had been thrown out of the window, as well as Lockhart's wand.

In fact by the time the bell had gone everyone was only too glad to run for it, even Neville, who by some chance of fate had been unharmed when the candelabra he was hanging from fell from the ceiling.

Unfortunately for them though, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mel and Andrew were left to clear the pixies up, as Lockhart ran out the door and shut it behind him, this was becoming more and more frustrating by the second.

Eventually Andrew looked at Hermione and mentally told her to be ready with a freezing charm, then he poured out his frustration in the form of Force Lightning, it was just one quick burst which lit up the whole room, any pixie that wasn't shocked into unconsciousness was hit by Hermione with her charm and quickly stuffed in the cage.

"Well that was fun," Mel said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it, he doesn't have a clue what he's doing," snapped Andrew, glaring at the door Lockhart had run away through.

"Nonsense," Said Hermione "you've read his books, look at all those amazing things he's done,"

"That's just it Hermione, they're too amazing to be true, and if he _had_ done even half of them, don't you think a few pixies would've been easy for him?" Mel reasoned, but she wasn't going to listen, so to avoid an argument they just locked the cage, grabbed their books and went to dinner.

The rest of the week was quite comical, for Andrew at least, whenever Harry saw Lockhart coming down the corridor, he'd quickly dive into hiding. The funny part was that every time this happened Lockhart would happily greet Andrew, Ron, Hermione and Mel, but never seemed to realise that Harry was there.

"You would think he'd realise that us lot are inseparable right?" Mel asked about half way through the week, Andrew wanted to say something about his lack of intelligence, but didn't want to start an argument with Hermione, so he didn't answer.

Colin was starting to become a bit of a hindrance as well, Andrew and Mel had tried letting him take the hint from Harry that he wanted to be left alone, after two days of that not working, the two Jedi took him to one side and tried to explain that Harry didn't really like being a celebrity, regardless of what anyone might have told him.

So when that didn't work they started taking turns, practising Jedi Mind Tricks on him, just to remind him that he had classes to get to.

"This can't last forever, for one thing it's wrong," Andrew pointed out after the fifteenth time of sending Colin away.

"For another if this keeps up he'll probably become impervious to Mind Tricks," sighed Mel.

Unfortunately for Andrew, Hedwig was in a bit of a bad mood with him, she hadn't landed too comfortably when she was dropped out of the shuttle's hatch and whenever she saw him she either glared at him or nipped nastily at his fingers.

What was worse was whenever she did this; Snowfire would look at him as if to say 'Sorry bud, my girlfriend's mad at you,' before glaring as well.

Ron was having a hard time too, mainly thanks to his wand.

"I'm really sorry about that," Mel said for about the twelfth time that week.

"It's not your fault, and it's not yours either Andrew," Ron said as Andrew was about to apologise too "I'd rather have a broken wand than two broken friends,"

Andrew refrained from explaining that _if_ he _had_ crashed then he and Mel would have been more than just broken, they'd have been crushed and burned to cinders, lucky to be cleared up with a dustpan and brush.

But no matter, they went to bed on Friday night, knowing that they didn't have to worry about Ron's wand for the whole weekend, they were also going to go and visit Hagrid in the morning.

But Harry got woken up much earlier than they had planned on, by Oliver Wood.

"Quidditch practise," he'd said "come on!"

After Harry groggily got dressed and left a note for Ron, he thought about Andrew's skill in flying lessons last year, so he woke the young Jedi up and told him that he'd been summoned for a practise and asked if he'd like to come.

"To what point and purpose?" Andrew groaned into his pillow.

"Well maybe I can talk Wood into giving you a try-out," Harry explained and Andrew grudgingly got up.

"Five galleons says he tells you that you have a full team already," he complained as he quickly got dressed.

Harry laughed, grabbed his broom and they headed down to the common room.

Once their they heard Colin coming down the stairs with his camera, saying he'd heard someone saying his name, Andrew didn't even bother with a mind trick.

"It's too early in the morning Colin, we're cold, tired and aren't going to have a chance to eat," he snapped, making poor Colin jump and quickly realise that Andrew wasn't a morning person "Go. Back. To. Bed!" he was ordered in a _very_ dangerous voice and Colin scampered away.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Harry asked.

"Probably not, but I'll apologise when I'm awake," Andrew growled as they left through the portrait hole.

"So tell me again how this game works?" Andrew asked as they walked down the sloping grounds towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Well you have seven players on each team," Harry explained "three Chasers pass the Quaffle to each other and try to score through the hoops and gain ten points, then you have the Keeper,"

"Who defends a goal in Muggle Football, so therefore should defend the hoops here," Andrew interjected "ok I got that, next?"

"You have two Bludgers which fly around and try to knock players off their brooms, and the two Beaters on each team protect their players from the Bludgers while attempting to whack those balls at the other team," Harry continued.

"Right," Andrew said slowly, trying to think of a Muggle sport where there was anything similar but coming up blank.

"And finally you have the Seeker who looks high and low for the Golden Snitch, the game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught, the Seeker who catches it gets his team one hundred and fifty points which normally causes their team to win," Harry finished,

"Unless the other team is catastrophically bad," Andrew quipped, causing Harry to chuckle tiredly.

"Yes true too," Harry said as they got to the changing room door, Harry pointed out where the spare brooms were kept and went inside.

When they came out Andrew was in one of the towering stands, where the teachers normally sat, meditating as the sun rose.

He sensed the team stepping onto the pitch, and smiled slightly when Harry noticed Ron, Hermione and Mel, but wondered where he himself was.

"Oliver," Harry asked.

"What is it Potter," Wood answered.

"Think there's gonna be time to do a try-out after training?"

"Possibly, why who did you have in mind?"

"Andrew, wherever he's gone," Andrew smirked, having been 'listening' in and stood up.

"Who's that?" Katie Bell, one of the Chasers, asked as she pointed up at the top stand.

As the whole team looked upwards Andrew threw his broom into the air and dived out of the stand, causing Angelina Johnson to scream, and freefell for twenty feet before summoning his borrowed broom back to his hand and pulling out into a spectacular landing.

At this point Hermione had her hands in her mouth, Ron was cheering and Mel had her hands on her hips, shaking her head and muttering "show off".

"Impressive, alright everyone, change of plans, I wanna see what Payne can do. We might be looking at a substitute player here," Wood announced.

They went with Chaser first, planning to see how Andrew did in all positions, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson volunteered to play the other two Chasers and Andrew huddled with them to make a quick strategy.

Once on their brooms they shot across the pitch, passing the Quaffle back and forth, not one of them dropping it once and when Andrew got in range he slowed down and allowed the other two to shoot behind the goals, he shot for the right post, but Wood let it go when he saw it was going to miss.

Andrew smirked, Wood did exactly what Andrew wanted him to, the Quaffle soared right into Angelina's waiting hand, she spun in the air and threw it back to Andrew, who volley-kicked it into the left goal, Alicia caught it and threw it back again, Andrew headed it into the middle goal, right passed a stunned Wood where Angelina passed it back again and Andrew punched it through the right goal.

"Wow," said Wood a little dumbly.

Next they had Wood come away from the hoops and Andrew tried Keeper, while the Chasers were in their huddle he feverishly read the rules, muttering to himself as he read until finally he called out "AHA!"

"What?" George asked from his broom.

"The rules don't say anything about using the Force," Andrew whispered back as the Chasers got back on their brooms and started their run.

Angelina took a shot first, aiming for the hoop on Andrew's left, he was hovering in the middle and shot out to catch it easily. Katie Bell went next, feigning to his left but then shooting right, Andrew fell for it but leapt off his broom, masterfully performed a spinning heel kick and sent the Quaffle into the stands, then he grabbed the pole to swing around and back onto his broom.

Alicia took the third shot, feigning left, then right, flying right around the goals and shooting hard for the middle, Andrew saw that coming and it hit him smack in the head.

He blinks a few times "Ouch that actually hurt," he whined, rubbing his head a little.

Then Angelina made it look like she was going to shoot but passed at the last second passed to Katie who made a real attempt at goal, only to find Andrew had left his broom again to have his entire body inside the hoop she'd aimed at and it hit him square in the stomach.

For their fifth and final attempt they seemed to try the same strategy, except instead of Katie making the shot she passed to Alicia, while Andrew was in the right side goal and off his broom again the Quaffle was going for the middle hoop. Andrew's hand shot out and he caught the ball with the Force.

"T-th-that's cheating!" Angelina shouted in frustration.

Andrew laughed and held up the rule book "Rules don't say anything against it,"

Wood actually laughed too "Only because there weren't any known Jedi when the rules were written," he chortled.

Next they tried him out as a Beater, while the three Chasers were flying towards Oliver in his Keeper position. Andrew shot at the Bludger and bashed it, it soared through the air, bounced off Katie's head painfully, and making her roll over in the air, ricocheted off of Alicia's broom handle, causing her to dive, and then knocked the Quaffle out from under Angelina's arm, which Fred caught.

For the last part Andrew asked if he could borrow Harry's Nimbus, Wood released the Snitch, told Andrew to wait for half a minute and then start looking. During the thirty seconds, Andrew never blinked once, always keeping his eyes on it, when he was told to go for it he chased the Snitch down, following it all over the pitch, even though he knew where it was he still had to catch up to it, but he still caught it in less than 3 minutes.

Wood had asked George to write a report on everything that had happened and Mel offered to take it to Professor McGonagall for her decision on Andrew joining the team. That was when Wood ordered his team to start training and the trouble started.

The Slytherin team showed up, which got Wood angry since he'd booked the pitch. "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood," Flint, the Slytherin captain answered.

It seemed that Snape had written a note giving the Slytherin team permission to practise, given that they needed to train their new Seeker, who turned out to be Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked one of the twins.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Flint grinned as the entire Slytherin team held out their brooms; they were all Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.

At this point Ron and Hermione had joined them to see what was going on and Hermione snapped at Malfoy.

"Well at least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they've all gotten in on pure talent," she scathed.

Malfoy went from smug to scowl quicker than Roadrunner eats a bowl of birdseed. "Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he snapped.

Clearly he'd said something wrong because both the twins dived for him but Flint got in the way, Alicia shrieked something at Malfoy and Ron went for his wand.

"Sie ist viel sauberer als du Schleim Gesicht" Andrew spat, causing Malfoy to look thoroughly confused.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he pointed his wand and it let out a loud bang, some green light shot out of the end and hit Ron in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Ron! Ron are you ok?" Hermione cried, running over to him, Ron said nothing, just rolled onto his hands and knees and vomited a slug. This caused the Slytherin's to collapse in laughter, some of them leaning on their brooms for support.

Harry and Hermione helped Ron to his feet and Andrew led the way to Hagrid's, as Harry said, it was nearest, as they got there Mel saw them on her way back to the pitch and ran to catch up.

"Practise over?" she asked as Ron belched up another slug "I guess it got cancelled."

"Hide," Andrew hissed and dragged them all out of sight as Hagrid's door opened and Lockhart stepped out.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing," said loudly to Hagrid, which made Andrew wonder if Lockhart thought Hagrid was stupid, "if you need help, I'm sure you know where I am."

"(_Yeah, just look for the overdone hair and the big ego,_)" Andrew thought darkly as he tuned out the rest of what Lockhart had to say.

After the Professor walked away they helped Ron back to Hagrid's door and knocked, Hagrid opened it almost instantly and he looked angry, but his face brightened when he saw who was there.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me," he said, slightly gruffly "come in, come in, I thought you might've been Professor Lockhart comin' back,"

As Harry and Hermione helped Ron into a chair, Andrew explained to Hagrid and Mel what was wrong, at which point Hagrid put a very large brass basin in front of Ron, and just in time for a slug to fall into it.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said "there's nothin' we can do but wait till it stops,"

"Why was Ron trying to curse Malfoy in the first place?" Mel asked. After they'd talked about why Lockhart was there and that he was the only person available for the Dark Arts job.

"Malfoy," Harry answered.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood, whatever that is," Andrew added.

"He didn't" Hagrid growled, looking angry again.

"What does it mean Hagrid? I could tell it was really rude," Hermione said loudly to be heard over the sound of many slugs hitting the basin.

"It's only the most insultin' thing he could think of," Hagrid almost shouted.

"It means dirty blood, some families, like Malfoy's, think they're better because they're pure blood, Mudblood is what they call someone with Muggle parents," Ron explained as he came up from the basin.

"Like us then," Mel said, pointing to herself, Andrew and Hermione.

"Exactly," said Hagrid "it's stupid though, there's hardly a wizard in the world who's not half-blood or less, and they haven't invented a spell that our 'Ermione can't do,"

At this, Hermione blushed.

"So what was it you said to Malfoy, Andrew?" Harry asked.

"It was German wasn't it?" Hermione added.

"Did I slip into German? That might explain why Malfoy looked confused," Andrew said thoughtfully.

"What did you say?" Mel asked with an amused grin.

"I told him Hermione's far cleaner than he is and called him 'slime face'," Andrew explained and the others laughed.

"So Malfoy has no idea you insulted him," Hermione giggled.

"Probably, I doubt his parents took the time to teach him many foreign languages," Mel said, looking darkly out the window as the Slytherin Team headed back up to the castle.

"How come yours did?" Ron asked after another slug attack.

"Well as world-wide peace keepers, the Jedi kinda need to know various languages fluently," Andrew explained "I myself know French, German, Spanish, Latin, Russian, Turkish, Arabian, Japanese and Portuguese."

"Wow," said Hermione breathlessly "I've been studying since I was eight and I only know French."

"We study from the moment we get a fair grasp of English," Mel explained, looking away from the window.

"By the way 'Arry, what's this I 'ear about you givin' out signed photos?" Hagrid asked, causing Andrew to laugh as Harry tried to unclench his teeth from the treacle tart he'd been eating.

A while later they had returned to the castle, still laughing about Hagrid's comment to Lockhart about Harry being more famous without trying, when McGonagall walked up to them.

"There you are Payne, your detention will be tonight, you're polishing the silver in the Trophy room with Mr Filch, no magic and _no_ using the Force," She said.

"Oh that'll be fun," Andrew said with an air of mock-enthusiasm "no chance I could maybe have Professor Snape? He at least is more cheerful."

McGonagall didn't look impressed "I think not Mr Payne, you will be with Mr Filch and that's that," she said as she walked off.

"Maybe Professor Sprout will lend me a pair of ear muffs to drown out the sounds of 'if I had my way you'd be hanging from your toes in the dungeon'" Andrew sighed after doing a fairly good impression of Filch.

"I heard that," McGonagall called back "and you are to be there at eight o'clock sharp!"

At eight o'clock Andrew was at the Trophy room where Filch was waiting with his usual insults, Andrew just got on with it, thinking back to when he once watched The Karate Kid.

"Wax on," he said to himself as he whipped on the polish "wax off," as he used another cloth to buff the trophy to a high shine.

"What's that you saying!" Filch snapped.

"Just a working phrase," Andrew answered calmly, speaking a little louder as he worked.

He worked for nearly four hours; Filch wanted Andrew to polish one particular special award better than any of the others.

"Right, gerrof with ye," he ordered when Andrew had finished the last one to his satisfaction.

Harry had promised to meet him after his detention, Ron was in the hospital wing now, still bringing up slugs, Mel was helping Ginny with her homework and Harry felt a little guilty for Andrew being in detention in the first place.

It was at half-past eleven when Andrew heard Harry project something from his mind unintentionally. It was a voice he was hearing and it sent a chill up his spine.

"Did ... did you hear that too?" Harry asked, clearly worried he might have been losing his mind a little.

"I heard you hearing it ... if that makes sense," Andrew answered, Harry shrugged and they start jogging to their common room.

They got back to a near-empty surrounding and decided to go to bed; they'd explain what happened to their friends the next day.

Soon they were into October and with winter, came a mass of cold patients for Madam Pomfrey, which kept her fairly busy.

When Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table with smoke coming out from under her hair, a clear sign of Pepperup potion, she told the second years about passing Snape on her way out of the Hospital Wing, he too had come down with a cold; Andrew couldn't help the next words out of his mouth.

"Imagine if he sneezed, with a nose like that, there'd be no survivors," he mused as his fellow Gryffindors fell off their seats in fits of laughter.

McGonagall, having read the report of Andrew's tryout had insisted on watching him in a training session with the whole team and approved Wood's request of having him as a backup ... anything.

"I guess this is yours," Andrew sighed as he dropped five Galleons into Harry's hand.

The slight drawback was Wood's enthusiasm in training in all weathers, not only was October freezing, but it seemed the heavens had chosen to send them a monsoon.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain," Andrew bellowed in a sing-song voice from his broomstick, he'd ordered a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, mainly to show Malfoy that someone didn't have to be Pureblood to have gold.

"That's enough of that Payne," Wood shouted back.

"Alright I'll admit it, I'm drowning in the rain, happy?" Harry nearly fell off his broom as he laughed.

That afternoon they were still laughing at Andrew's antics as they headed into the castle to get cleaned up.

"Next week, it's Halloween right?" Andrew asked and Harry nodded as they noticed Nearly-Headless Nick looking out of a window, half angry, half sad, and mumbling to himself.

"Hi Nick," Harry called, bringing out of this thoughts.

"Oh hello you two," he said as he jump a little.

"Is something on your mind?" Andrew asked politely.

At this Nick hurriedly and angrily explained how he had failed to get into the Headless Hunt because his head was still attached to his neck by no more than half an inch. After the tirade was over Andrew looked Nick dead, no pun intended, in the eye.

"Feel better?" He asked.

By now Nick was panting for breath he really didn't need "Yes ... now that you mention it, thank you,"

As he said this they all turned at the sound of a loud 'meow' behind them and saw Mrs Norris staring at them and then she ran off.

"Oh MUD!" Andrew cried out and as he and Harry turned to run they slammed right into Filch's stomach.

"Filth!" he nearly screamed through his scarf, it seemed he had a cold at least.

He led them away to his office, muttering incoherently thanks to his scarf. Once in his office he grabbed two forms and started filling them out just before they all heard a thunderous crash from above.

"PEAVES!" Filch screamed and charged from the room.

"Guess we should wait for him or we'll be in more trouble," Harry sighed as he sat down; Andrew meanwhile started reading the forms Filch had been filling in.

"Crime and suggested sentence," he scoffed "what is he, Judge and jury?"

"In his mind," Harry sighed.

"Wait, what's Kwikspell?" Andrew asked, picking up a purple envelope. He read out some parts of the leaflet that was inside, looking up at Harry with confusion "Have you ever seen Filch do magic?"

"No, but obviously he can't be a Muggle or he couldn't be here," Harry answered as they heard Filch coming back, Andrew stuffed the parchment back into the envelope and hastily put it back on the desk, hoping that it looked untouched and turned his back to it, leaning against the desk casually.

When Filch came back in he instantly suspected that they had read what was in his envelope, so a mixture of determination to get rid of Peeves and fear of what they might have read, got them out of their trouble involving the mud, so they ran off.

"Did it work?" Nick asked as they got to the floor above Filch's office.

"Got off scot free," Andrew said, beaming.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, amazed at their luck.

"I convinced Peeves to drop a cabinet over Filch's office," Nick said with a bit of pride.

They started heading back to Gryffindor Tower, Nick still glancing sadly at his letter.

"Wish there was something we could do," Andrew said as he read it, thinking that maybe there might be a way to help Nick lose his head.

Five minutes later he wished he'd kept his mouth shut as he and Harry climbed in through the portrait hole to their common room.

"How did we get from a nice gesture to agreeing to go to a deathday party and dragging our friends along?" Andrew mused exasperatedly.

"Not only that," Harry added with a sigh "we gotta convince a bunch of ghosts that Nick's terrifying."

Hermione and Ron seemed interested in the idea, but Mel was nowhere to be found to ask.

"Guess we'll have to go without her," Ron said with a shrug.

What worried Andrew for the next week was how Mel was being quiet in class and whenever the other four tried to talk to her as they left a class she'd mumble something about meeting Ginny and run off.

So it turned out that Ron was right, they'd have to go to the Deathday party without her. So instead of going into the feast they headed towards the dungeons, which turned out to be totally freezing.

The lighting was provided by candles with blue flames which even made the living look dead, the music nearly made their ears burst and their spines crack, but the food was the worst, everything was rotten, the idea was for the ghostly guests to float through the food with their mouths open, at which point they could almost taste a normal flavour.

"I think I might be sick," Andrew said with false cheer.

"Let's move away from this food," Ron complained with his robes covering his nose.

"So tell me about that Ghost you wanted to avoid," Andrew said once they couldn't smell the 'food' anymore.

"Moaning Myrtle, she's the reason nobody goes into the second floor girl's toilet," Hermione explained "She's always flooding the place with her tantrums."

"OOOH that's not a very nice thing to say," cackled Peeves from behind them.

"Evening Peeves, enjoying the party?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yes, and I'm about to have a little more fun," he cackled again.

"Before you start," Andrew began "Thanks for the help at the feast and I must say fantastic shot."

Peeves paused, on the verge of calling someone "Who did it land in front of?" he asked.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," Andrew laughed "It was PRICELESS!"

"Thank you, oh Myrtle, MYRTLE!" Peeves called, ignoring Hermione who had been trying to convince him to stop.

When Andrew laid eyes on her he instantly felt sorry for Myrtle, she looked very sad and lonely.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you," Peeves said with a cruel grin and Andrew gave him a warning glare, to which he backed down.

"Just saying how nice you look tonight and that it's nice to see you out of your toilet," Hermione defended herself hastily.

Myrtle sniffed and started to cry "You're making fun of me; I know what people really say behind my back,"

"Peeves if you even THINK of saying that I will choke you to within an inch of your death," Andrew snapped.

But it was too late, Myrtle had guessed he was going to say something horribly cruel and flew off in a storm of tears.

Things started going downhill for Nick then, because the Headless Hunt arrived. They got highly on Andrew's nerves when they started interrupted Nick's speech by throwing someone's head at him, but Andrew caught it with the Force.

"You know, you've got some nerve coming here after rejecting Nick in your pathetic hunt, and to top it off you then attempt to disrupt his party with your antics," he said in a dangerously quiet voice which everyone heard due to the dead quiet.

"I suggest you leave now, before I get angry," Sir Properly Decapitated Podmore's head then started to scream in pain as Andrew introduced him to Force Lightning, the Headless Hunt group then collected the head after Andrew threw it out of a window and they didn't come back.

"Nick, it's been a pleasure, but none of us have had a chance to eat, would it be too rude to take our leave?" Andrew asked politely.

"No not at all," Nick told them with a smile, and the four friends left as Nick began his speech again.

As they were leaving Harry froze and Andrew listened to his mind as the voice was heard again.

"Where's it coming from Harry?" Andrew asked, causing Ron and Hermione to freeze too.

Harry didn't answer; he just took off at a run. They ignored the feast and ran up the marble staircase, Andrew no longer listening so that Harry could concentrate and he himself could try to hear it himself.

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry cried out and started running faster.

After running all around the second floor, Ron pointed out that he heard nothing but them and Andrew voiced the possibility that it might have just been in Harry's head.

"Look," Hermione hissed, pointing at something down the last corridor.

There were words shining on the wall in the dim light. They said "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!"

Andrew sniffed a few times "Paint, thankfully," he stated, the paint looked suspiciously like blood.

"What's that hanging there?" Ron asked, pointing at a wall bracket.

"It's a cat," Andrew pointed out with his keen eyes, stepping closer through a puddle of water, "Holy Force, it's Mrs Norris!" She was as stiff as a board.

They stood there, frozen in place as the feast ended and people started heading up to bed, it wasn't until the corridor was flooded with students as well as water that they were broken from their trance.

"Enemies of the heir, beware!" Malfoy read questioningly "You'll be next Mudbloods!"

Andrew had pulled his lightsaber from his belt and was about to attack Malfoy when Filch called out "What's goin' on 'ere?"

"(_Oh not good,_)" Andrew thought.

**Ah the evil cliff hanger of doom, hope you enjoy your month long wait for the next chapter MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
